la grippe moldue
by severuse
Summary: Severus snape attrape la grippe seul une personne pourra le sauver. Le seigneurs des ténèbres aura une mort stupide. j'ai du mal à résumer l'histoire. alors venez plutôt Voir.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Journée mémorable**

Ce matin là, quand Severus se leva, il eût l'impression d'être passé par une séance de doloris avec Voldemort. Pourtant cela n'avait pas été le cas, ça faisait au moins dix jours que le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pas requis ses services et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal, même si cela rimait avec absence d'information pour l'ordre.  
Qu'Est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver pour se sentir dans cet état? Il toucha sa marque celle si était normale en revanche son bras était bien chaud, il devait certainement avoir de la fièvre.

« Febrilicorpus, 38,7, bon pas la peine de me faire du soucis je suis seulement malade ».  
Il se regarda dans la glace aucun bouton sur la figure au moins il était sur de ne pas avoir la dragon celle, ni de cendrillon et encore moins une éclabouille.  
« Peut être un peu de fatigue, cela ne serait pas étonnant, vu l'étendue de mon emploi du temps, entre l'espionnage, les cours, et les efforts constant pour l'occlumencie.  
Il prit une potion d'énergie, une potion de fraîcheur et de la pimentine par précaution.  
« Cela devrait me remettre sur pieds ou du moins me permettre de tenir le coup jusqu'à demain, et surtout de faire bonne mine devant mes cornichons d'élèves surtout les gryffondors qui serait capable de profiter de mon état pour faire tout et n'importe quoi.  
Midi  
Aurais je raté mes potions?, bizarre vu qu'elles ont l'air parfaites et que je ne rate jamais une potion, en tous cas elle ne m'on fait aucun effet, j'ai même l'impression que cela empire, il vaudrait mieux que je prenne une potion de stabilisation, pour éviter l'évolution. Déjà que j'ai donné 50 points à serdaigle, juste parce que cette imbécile de Cho a réussi à ouvrir son livre , il ne vaudrait mieux pas que cela se reproduise. Febrillicorpus, « 39,8, presque 40 pas étonnant que je divague légèrement, je vais prendre deux potions de fraîcheurs en plus.  
- « Severus, Severus »  
« oh non pas maintenant »  
- « je vois que j'arrive au mauvais moment, vous avez l'air d'avoir réchapé à un troupeau d'hippogriffes »  
« Bon passons que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite »  
- « Votre forme »  
« Ai-je l'air aussi affreux que cela »  
- « Oh oui, mais moins que d'habitude aux yeux des serdaigles si j'en croie ce que j'ai lu ce matin »  
« Qu'avez-vous lu »  
- « En tant que directeur je suis au courant des points que les professeurs donnent ainsi que les raisons et je dois avouer que votre exploit n'est pas passé inaperçu même le marqueur de point a poussé un cri quand il a vu cela, c'est cela qui m'a interpellé sur votre état car à mes yeux cela ne vous ressemble pas, au moins vous n'avez pas reçut un sortilège de confusion, ni n'été soumis à l'imperium. »

« Cela ne se reproduira pas je puis vous l'assurer »

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de votre assurance pour cela, j'étais aussi venu pour vous convaincre d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh »  
- « Quoi pour qu'elle me cloue instantanément au lit en plus en général marchent bien »

« Mme Pomfresh est plus efficace pour les diagnostics et de plus elle connaît des sorts de soins très efficaces ».

« Je ne veux pas que mes élèves me voient malade, on me verrait aller a l'infirmerie »

- « Ne faites pas l'imbécile Severus elle peut très bien venir vous examiner dans vos appartements »

Rogue aurait bien voulueenvoyer balader le directeur mais il se sentait trop faible pour protester.

« Oui mais cela ne l'empêchera pas de me clouer dans mon lit et je ne veux pas, j'aurais tout le temps demain »

_ « bon, bon je vois que vous tenez a votre réputation de professeur terrible et pas assez humain pour être indisposé, mais ce soir après les cours vous avez intérêt à vous faire examiner, »  
« D'accord si d'ici la je suis toujours dans cet état »  
- « Bien cela me va, je vous conseille aussi de vous faire un sortilège de coloration vous êtes blanc comme un linge et n'oubliez pas que vous avez un cours commun avec les gryffondors et les serpentards »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas même à l'agonie, je ne mettrais jamais de points a vos chers lions surtout à une personne en particulier ».

- « Bonne journée reposez vous un peu avant d'attaquer l'après midi je vous envoie un elfe pour votre repas »

« Pour une fois je vais dire oui sans protester. »

- « Vous devez vraiment avoir attrapé un sale truc, peut être un jonche ruine au vu de l'embrouillement de votre esprit, vous devriez demander a Mlle Lovegood de vous en débarrasser »

« Partez avant que j'use mes dernières forces pour vous étrangler »  
Severus se coucha en attendant le repas, il se sentait affreusement mal, heureusement qu'il avait réussi malgré tout à tenir devant le directeur.

15H30

« Fébrilicorpus, 40°,5 oula la au moins c'était son dernier cours de la journée, malheureusement le plus éprouvant entre Potter et sa clique et Malfoy et la sienne, cela allait être l'horreur, déjà qu'il avait cru s'évanouir dans le chaudron de Lovegood au cour précédent et qu'en plus il délirait intérieurement il allait devoir rester assis le plus possible . »

« Dépêchez vous de vous installer, aujourd'hui vous allez me préparer de la pimentine extra et il y intérêt qu'elle soit parfaite »  
Il se rassit et la les images les plus horribles de sa vie recommencèrent à défiler dans sa tête .  
« Harry tu as vu la tête a rogue » chuchota Ron  
- « Déjà que c 'est pas brillant d'habitude , je pensais pas que cela pouvait être pire » lui répondit Harry

« Potter 50 point en plus pour bavardage »

Harry leva ses yeux vers le professeur était t'il sur de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Ces yeux verts qui le fixaient d'un air étonné lui rappelait quelqu'un, cela était impossible et pourtant elle était là devant lui, il s'approchât et dit « Lili, Lili, c'est pas possible tu es morte » et il s'évanouit au pieds d'Harry.  
Tous les élèves partirent de la classe, il n'avaient pas envie de faire face à un rogue énervé lorsqu'il aurait repris conscience à l'exception du trio infernal.

« J'hallucine » dit Harry il m'a prit pour ma mère  
- « Harry c'est pas la chose la plus importante pour le moment »  
« Quoi rogue à apparemment connu ma mère et tu t'en fiche »  
- « Mais non, mais que va-t-on faire du professeur évanouit »  
« Hermione tu connaîtrais pas un sort disons de résurrection »  
« Résurrection non , mais j'ai pris des cours de secourisme a l'école moldue ».

« Hermione t'es intelligente dit Harry je vais t'aider vu que moi aussi j'en ai pris, Ron va prévenir le directeur. »  
« d'accord dit Ron qui n'était pas mécontent de partir lui aussi »

- « Professeur m'entendez vous demanda Hermione »  
« Je vais lui prendre le pouls dit Harry c'est bon il en un assez faible mais bon. »  
« On a qu'à le mettre en PLS et surveiller sa respiration dit Hermione »  
« Bonne idée, en tout cas il est brûlant, et ça à l'air d'augmenter de minute en minute, j'espère que Ron va faire vite »  
A peine eut t'il dit ces mots que Ron suivit du directeur pénétra dans la pièce »  
« Oh professeur il va mourir »  
- « Ne soyez pas trop optimiste Harry plaisanta le directeur, on va le porter dans ses appartements , Ron allez cherchez pompon et dites lui de me rejoindre et qu'il s'agit de Rogue, Merci, Levicorpus »

« Posons le sur le lit, Pompon le professeur rogue à un peu d'avance »  
« Febrilicorpus, 43°, heureusement que c'est un sorcier sinon il serait déjà mort ».

«- Qu'Est-ce qui peut bien provoquer cela Pompon »  
« C'Est-ce que je me demandais, DIAGNOSTIC US, Oh mon dieux, c'est la grippe moldue »  
« Ouf ce n'est que cela » dit Hermione  
« - Malheureusement mademoiselle Granger pour les sorciers, cela peut être très grave, d'une part parce que rare sont les sorciers qui l'attrapent, mais surtout seul des médicaments moldus peuvent enrayer la maladie et dans le cas du professeur Rogue, il n'existe aucun remède a ma connaissance, car il est allergique aux remèdes non magiques, lui en donner reviendrais à l'avader. Rien ne peut faire stopper la fièvre, et malheureusement pour lui elle augmente a une vitesse anormalement rapide il faut espérer qu'il ne dépassera pas les 60° parce que sinon ce sera la mort assurée. »  
- « Merde, il va mourir alors »dit Ron  
« C'est un cas épineux, il va me falloir faire des recherches pour trouver une solution »  
« - Ne devrions nous pas prévenir les élèves et mettre ces trois là en quarantaine » dit Dumbledore  
« Pour la quarantaine, pas tout de suite j'aurais quelques questions à leur poser pour savoir si cela est nécessaire ou pas, pour prévenir les élèves pas la peine de s'exciter, déjà chez les sorciers c'est une maladie très rare, de plus les sang purs ne peuvent pas l'attraper, seuls les nés-moldus et les sang mélés peuvent l'attraper, Les nés-moldus ne l'auront pas plus forte que les moldus, c'est pour les sang mélés que ce sera le plus grave, car malheureusement les allergies aux remèdes moldus sont très fréquente chez cette sorte de sorciers.  
« Cela exclu pas mal d'élèves »  
- Maintenant je vais poser quelques questions a Harry, je sais que vous êtes de sang mêlé, avez-vous déjà contracter la grippe dans votre enfance?  
« Non »  
« Alors vous ne l'aurais pas vous êtes immunisé »  
Hermione à vous »  
« Vous êtes née-moldue, avez-vous déjà contracté la grippe dans votre enfance »  
« oui » répondit Hermione  
« Je vais devoir vous mettre en quarantaine par prévention car vous n'êtes pas naturellement immunisé, il ne faudrait pas que vous transmettiez le virus a vos camarade ».  
« Mr Weasley, vous ne courez aucun risque vu que vous êtes de sang pur. »  
« Albus, vous ne courez rien vous non plus, pour les élèves ne vous inquiétez pas trop d'après mes calculs il ne devrait pas y avoir plus de trois cas , mettez une affiche signalant le cas et invitez les élèves à se rendre impérativement à l'infirmerie, au moindre problème de santé même un peu de fatigue, je vais aller commander des remèdes moldus et faire des recherches à sainte mangouste »

« - Merci beaucoup Pompon »  
H : Professeur Dumbledore, pourrais je vous parler »  
D : je crains que cela doive attendre demain, il me faut rester pour surveiller SEVERUS, je suis néanmoins au courant de certaines choses, au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé en cours de potions je répondrais à toute vos questions. »  
« - Bien professeur, demain après midi, vous conviendrais t'il »  
D : Pas de problème je ferais tout pour y être.  
Évitez de parler de cette situation avec vos camarades, il ne faut surtout pas que les Serpentards soient au courant, déjà qu'il vont avoir des soupçons.

H : pas de problème  
D utilisez la poudre de cheminette pour vous rendre dans votre salle commune avec Ron.  
D : Hermione allez a l'infirmerie, prenez la première porte a droite, une chambre vous a été spécialement préparée, vos camarades vous apporterons tout ce dont vous aurez besoin, dans la soirée.

_._

_**Chapitre 2 : Délires cauchemardesques**__._

_« Lili, Lili, ARGH!, je meurs sauve moi, sauve moi »_

_D : Severus calme toi tu va pas mourir, dit D en caressant le dos de Rogue_

_Il était tellement mal qu'il ne fit même pas un geste de recul_

_« - Le seigneurs des ténèbres va tu tuer! NoooooN Pas Lili, Albus sauvez là…. »_

_Sur ces mots le professeur se mit à vomir, il rendit partout en particulier sur la tête à Dumbledore »_

_D : Tergéo, Fébrillicorpus, 45°, Cela à encore augmenter, que Pompom trouve un truc, en attendant je vais le mouiller au moins cela le maintiendrais au frais, en espérant que cela entrave l'augmentation de la fièvre, aguamenti »._

_S délirant : Me frappe pas, non je veux pas Aie….._

_Chapitre 3 : Recherches et découverte_

_Au lieu de se rendre directement à la tour, Harry et Ron firent un détour par la salle sur demande pour discuter des derniers évènements._

_R : Et moi qui ai toujours pensé que la vielle chauve souris grincheuse était increvable je me suis bien trompé, Dumbledore veut pas que l'on parle des derniers évènement comment il veut que l'on fasse pour échapper aux questions, on est resté près de 4 heures dans les appartements de Rogue et personne ne nous à donc vu nulle part ils vont se douter que l'on sait, et qu'Est-ce qu'on va leur dire pour Hermione._

_H : J'ai une idée un peu tirée par les cheveux mais qui peut marcher, Vu à la vitesse ou tout le monde est sorti, il se peut que personne ne nous aie vu rester dans la classe, on aura qu'a dire que au lieux de les suivre nous avons regagnés la salle sur demande pour discuter de la prochaine assemblé de l'AD, nous leurs donneront les dates quand nous seront dans la salle commune, en prétextant que nous n'avions pas nos galions avec nous. Je l'ai fixé a demain en fin d'après midi, vers 18hoo je pense que j'en aurais fini avec Dumbledore ce moment là. Ensuite nous dirons que nous sommes allés à l'infirmerie amener Hermione parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, nous dirons que nous ne pouvons pas dire ce qu'elle à tout le monde suspectera la grippe Moldue avec un peu de chance et si on nous pose la question, on dira que Rogue n'était pas à l'infirmerie._

_R : Comment allons nous sortir sans se faire repérer._

_H : Nous allons demander à la salle de s'ouvrir à côté de l'infirmerie, je consulterais ma carte du maraudeur pour voir que la voie soie dégagé pour sortir._

_R : Et pour ta mère que vas-tu faire?_

_H : Je vais commencer demain par interroger Dumbledore si ses réponses ne sont pas assez complète a mon goût j'irais faire des recherches dans les archives des élèves et les catalogues des anciens élèves. _

_R : Quand même bizarre sa réaction surtout que toute l'année, il t'en veut parce que tu ressemble à ton père, enfin il a du juste voir tes yeux aujourd'hui, te fâche pas Harry mais je crois que Rogue à été certainement amoureux de ta mère un jour et qu'il à eu une forte crise de jalousie durable à l'encontre de ton père._

_H : Ron on dirait Hermione avec tes théories, en plus un serpentard et une gryffondor c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux non._

_R : Pas dit, en plus il y a un moment ou on se rencontre tous sans connaître nos maisons, dans le poularde express ils ont peut être fait connaissance à ce moment la et ont décidé de rester amis._

_H : Bizarre quand même mais bon j'espère que pour une fois Dumbledore répondra vraiment a mes questions. Sortons la voie est libre._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Pendant ce temps là, à la bibliothèque de sainte mangouste Mme Pomfresh était ,désespéré elle avait interrogés tous les médico mages, lut tous les livres possibles et pourtant elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Elle se résignât à lire le seul livre qu'elle n'avait pas osé consulter._

_« Le soin par la magie noire »_

_Sommaire :_

_La dragon Celle : p 12O_

_Maladies Moldues : P 527_

_- Grippe Moldue pour les sang mélés allergiques : Une potion de vol de pouvoir est nécessaire , il est nécessaire que le sorcier auquel la magie sera prise utilise une magie la plus blanche possible, Malheureusement rares sont les sorciers ayant une magie de cette catégorie, et il est très probable que se soit un enfant qui la possède._

_Que Va-t-il se passer? _

_Le sorcier qui a bu la potion, verra s'échapper sa magie pour aller se fixer sur le sorcier le plus près de lui, l'idéal, serait que les deux sorciers soient seul dans la même pièce ou alors collé l'un à l'autre. Le sorcier émetteur s'affaiblira de plus en plus alors que l'autre sorcier se renforcera. Pendant quelque temps les pouvoirs acquis vont entrer en conflit avec les pouvoirs existant, c'est durant cette lutte que la grippe moldue sera évincée, en effet l'énergie dégagé durant la lutte est telle qu'elle tuera le virus._

_Si vous ne voulez pas que le sorcier émetteur ne soit réduit au rang de cracmoll, vous ne devez pas puiser toute sa magie, un transfert complet dure cinq heure, arrêtez donc le transfert par un finité potionus au bout de 4hoo, la grippe moldue aura disparut deux heures après._

_Le sorcier émetteur mettra une semaine a récupérer l'intégralité de sa magie._

_Le sorciers récepteur mettra environ 3 à 4 semaine pour maîtriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs._

_« Cela va être compliqué de trouver quelque un avec cette magie et en plus qui voudrait sauver Severus à part le seigneur des ténèbres pour ses services et encore en tout cas il est peu probable que le seigneur en question aie ce genre de magie là._

_« Appartement du professeur Rogue »._

_Chapitre 4 : Résolution_

_P : Albus_

_D : Pompom, vous avez trouvé_

_P : Oui, mais cela relève de l'impossible et en plus il faudra faire de la magie noire, tenez lisez ceci, j'y ai noté ce que vous devez savoir._

_D : Effectivement cela va poser problème mais je veut tenter le tout pour le tout, même si vous ne me suivez pas Pompon _

_Mme Pomfresh resta pensive un petit moment, Rogue n'était pas quelque un de très avenant mais elle ne pût s'empêcher aux raisons qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était, elle avait passé des mois à récupérer les dégâts fait par son père chaque rentrée. Et elle gardait une certaine affection pour le professeur, elle braverait toute les lois de la sorcellerie pour le sauver._

_P : Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous suivrez jusqu'au bout quelque en soient les conséquences, comment va le professeur._

_D Son état s'aggrave, il est monté à 45° de température j'ai commencé à l'arroser, quand tout est désespéré il reste les remédes de grand-mère._

_P : Nous allons le déshabiller et jeter un sort de climatisation dans la pièce, cela ne fera pas baisser la température mais cela entravera son augmentation. Dois je convoquer tous les élèves pour une évaluation de leurs pouvoirs et qui se chargera de la potion vol de pouvoir, parce que moi j'en suis incapable._

_D : Le seul qui puisse en être capable après Séverus et Voldemort, c'est Horace Slugorn_

_P : Ouf, j'ai eu bien peut que l'on ne puisse trouver personne_

_D : Pour l'évaluation de la magie, affichez une note dans la salle commune de chaque maison convoquez les pour 9hoo demain matin dans la grande salle, n'inscrivez pas l'objet Flitwik et Mc Gonagall s'en chargeront demain, ce sera eux qui feront l'évaluation. Nous commenceront par les 1__ère__ année et envoyé ce mot à Horace_

_P : J'y vais de ce pas, à tout à l'heure, restez près de Severus. _

_S : Pas maman, non, je t'en supplie, frappe moi plutôt, je le mérite; Pas Lily, pas Lily; Non personne ne m'aime, et je jure de n'aimer personne seulement servir mon maître sera mon unique raison de vivre_

_D : Séverus, calme toi, moi je t'aime comme mon fils_

_S : Au secours, Au secours, La marque brûle, transplanter._

_A la grande horreur de Dumbledore Severus transplanta sans même qu'il ai eût le temps de réagir._

_**Chapitre 5 : Horace, l'ex directeur de serpentard**_

_Horace était dans son bain quand fumseck, déposa le message sur le meuble de la salle de bain. Par la barbe de bedle le barde que me veut donc Dumbledore. _

_Mon cher horace, _

_Je sais que tu as envie de profiter de ta retraite. Malheureusement j'ai besoins de tes compétences en potion, et pour le moment tu es le seul maître des potion en qui j'ai confiance disponible. Je ne peut pas t'expliquer pourquoi de peur que cette lettre tombe en de mauvaise mains. Sache qu'il s'agit de sauver une vie. Pour me rejoindre transplante à pré a lard aux pub de la tête de sanglier. Je viendrais te chercher et t'expliquer la situation._

Merci pour ton aide.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

« Il n'a qu'a demander à Rogue à moins que ce soit lui qu'il faille sauver, je ne sais pas si cela m'enchante, en tout cas Dumbledore me connais assez pour savoir que la curiosité l'emporterais »

Il s'habilla et ttransplana à la tête de sanglier.

AL : Bonjour, Horace » dit Albertfort

HO : Bonjour, pourriez vous me servir un whisky pur feu, en attendant l'arrivée de votre frère »

AL :Pas de problème mon cher frère m'a demandé de le prévenir de votre arrivé, je vais le faire de ce pas »

Il mit sa tête dans la cheminée et jeta la poudre de cheminette.

AL : Albus votre visiteur est arrivé

D : Fais le venir par la cheminée s'il te plait, merci.

Al : D'accord

AL : Horace tenez la poudre de cheminette

HO : Vous permettez que je finisse mon wiski avant de partir

Al : Bien sur

HO : c'est bon j'y vais a bientôt Albertfort

D : Bonjour Horace, comment allez vous?

HO : bien

D : Un peut d'hydromel

HO : Je vois que vous connaissez mes faiblesse, oui je veux bien, bien venons en au fait

Albus lui expliqua la situation.

HO : J'avais deviné, c'est cet énergumène qu'il faut sauver, pourquoi est t'il aussi utile, et escusez moi mais soutenir l'ordre revient au se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Al : Je comprends vos réticence, mais séverus est un ami, de plus ce sera en partie grâce à lui que de nombreux attentats contre l'ordre ont étés évités. De plus Poudlard est le lieu le plus protégé de tout le pays.

HO : Bien, je vais la faire, mais sachez que je le fait seulement au nom de notre longue amitié.

D : Je n'oublierais jamais ce service, je vais vous accompagner a vos appartements, vous y trouverais tout ce dont vous avez besoin, s'il vous manque quelque chose n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. A tout à l'heure pour le repas.

HO : Merci à tout à l'heure.

Horace soupira et s'assit sur son lit aux moins ses appartement n'étaient pas mal, au moins il n'aurait pas à changer de lieu de vie pour un petit moment, car depuis le retour de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, il n'avait pas arrêté de déménager.

HO : Bon commençons cette potion, tout de suite vu le cours délai dont il bénéficiait espérons au moins que cela sera utile vue que Séverus était actuellement chez Voldy, et que ce n'est pas le genre miséricordieux.

**Chapitre 6 : Nuit mouvementée**

Séverus mit quelque seconde à réaliser ou il se trouvait, la seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit c'est de savoir comment il allait saluer son maître vu qu'il était incapable de tenir debout. Il sombra de nouveau dans une semi inconscience.

V : Alors Mangemort, on à oublié comment saluer quelqu'un de mon rang

Séverus ne répondit pas vu qu'il n'avait pas la force, c'est tout juste s'il savait ou se trouvait.

V : Répondez donc Mangemort!!! Ou est passé votre langue, je vais vous la faire revenir, Endoloris.

La douleur le submergea, il souhaitat etre mort, quand allait donc finir cette douleur.

Bellatrix s'approcha du corps prit de convulsions du maître des potions et le touchât.

B : Maitre ce crétin à trouver le moyens de tomber malade, dit elle en reculant, ne vous en approchez pas!

V : Sous estimeriez vous ma puissance, le grand mage noir que je suis ne peut tomber malade, mais au moins vous pensez à ma santé. Je vais pouvoir profiter la situation pour m'amuser un peu.

B : Oh maître comme vous êtes grandiose, pourrais je avoir ma part du jeux.

V : Evidemment vous êtes mon meilleur et plus fidèle mange mort

B et V en même temps : Endoloris!

La douleur était pire que tout, il aurait bien hurlé mais les mots n'arrivaient même pas à sortir de sa bouche.

B et V en même temps : Sectumsempra!

Il croyait qu'il avait vu le pire mais là c'était vraiment horrible, au moins il mourrait peût être.

V : C'est bon il peut encore me servir, je ne puis me permettre de le tuer pour le moment. Renvoyons le d'où il vient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AIE, Au mon dieux!!!!! Harry se réveilla hurlant de douleur, sa cicatrice chauffée à bloc, Vite il faut que je voie le professeur Dumbledore, ils sont en train de torturer Rogue.

R : On s'en fiche non

H : Je ne sais pas mais on peut pas laisser faire cela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore s'était assoupi dans le fauteuil a coté du lit de rogue, quand tout à coup celui-ci surgit de la cheminé.

D : Vite il faut que je le mette dans le lit, il le couchat sur le lit, Refermo! Ouf au moins la grippe ne modifiait pas les sorts pour les blessures.

Fébrilicorpus; 50°, Aguamenti

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

H : Professeur! Professeur! Il faut faire quelque chose, ils sont en train de le torturer.

D : j'ai remarqué dit il sans cesser d'arroser le professeur. Ron vite allez chercher Mme Pomfresh elle se trouve actuellement à l'infirmerie.

D : Harry, comment étés vous au courant, que lui ont t'il fait?

H : Je l'ai rêvé quand je me suis réveillé ma cicatrice était brulante. Il n'a pas pu saluer V à sont arrivée, alors V lui à lancé le sortilège Doloris, Ensuite Bellatrix, a constaté qu'il était malade, ils ont décidé, de s'amuser avec lui, et lui ont lancé tout les deux le sortilège Doloris, ensuite le Sectumsempra puis V à dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le tuer car il pouvait lui servir et je me suis réveillé.

D : Rien de plus

H : Non

Ouf, avec de la chance ils, l'aurons renvoyés de suite.

S : Lily, Lily, Non! Me frappe pas, aie, Froid

D : Finité incatatem


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 7 : Discution nocturne

P : Albus, il est revenu vivant, dieux soit loué

D : Pompom, il à subit le sort doloris et Sectumsempra

P : j'ai pris les potions nécessaires, et dire que c'est lui qui à inventé le Sectumsempra, et voila que son invention se retourne contre lui. Esperons que cela ne va pas trop l'affaiblir.

S : Protéger Harry, Lily morte, voudrait mourir, froid, couverture.

Dumbledore le couvrit et se tourna vers Harry qui regardat le professeur d'un air étonné.

D : Cela ne vous dérangerait t'il pas de rester ici un petit moment, je pense que je vais avancer l'heure de la conversation, vu que je ne suis pas près de dormir et je pense que cela est le cas pour vous.

H : Oui, professeur, Qui est vraiment le professeur Rogue et quel rapport à t'il avec moi et mes parents?

D : Le professeur est un Ex mange mort, peu avant la fin de la première guèrre, il à retourné sa veste et est devenu, un espion pour l'ordre, depuis il l'est toujours bien que Voldemort le croit toujours de son côté. Il à retourné sa veste par amour pour ta mère.

H : Pourquoi a-t-il attendu la presque fin pour changer ?

D : Je vais y arriver, c'est un peu délicat à dire, jurez moi de ne pas vous énerver, parce que la je serais bien incapable de gérer une crise de colère de votre part.

H : Oui

D : C'est lui qui à rapporté la prophétie à Voldemort.

H : Quoi

D : A ce moment là il ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de toi, c'est quand Voldemort à tiré les déduction qu'il à compris que tes parents étaient en grand danger, qu'il est venu me voir et m'a fait jurer de tous faire pour les protéger, en contrepartie, je lui ai fait retourner sa veste et je l'ai renvoyé à Voldmort pour l'espionner. Malheureusement tes parents on été trahis par le gardien du secret.

H : Vous voulez dire que mes parents sont morts en parti a cause de lui et pourquoi à t'il fait cela pour eux.

D : Le professeur Rogue et Lily, se sont connus et fréquenté toute l'enfance, Severus à été secrètement amoureux de ta mère, il n'a jamais osé lui dire. A sa mort, il à juré de tout faire pour te protéger.

H : Merci d'avoir été franc avec moi, je dois avouer que certaine chose sont difficile à attendre mais je pense que je réfléchirais à tout cela plus tard.

S en pleurant et hurlant : Au secours, au secours, Albus sauvez les, sauvez les, Harry il faut que je m'excuse auprès de lui!!!

D et H : Non, Calmez vous, Monsieur, Dumbledore prit Severus dans ses bras, et le réconforta du mieux qu'il pût.

Que se passait t'il, il sentit prit dans des bras, quelu'un lui murmurait, des choses réconfortantes à l'oreille, c'était la première fois que quelque'un lui faisait cela, et il devait s'avouer que cela n'était pas mal, mais d'où lui venait toutes ses images horrible, Voldemort est t'il en train de le legilimenser, si c'était le cas il ne tarderait pas à mourir, ce qui serait une délivrance, mais qui le prenait dans le bras et quelle était cet autre présence qu'il sentait. Tout à coup, les émotions le submergèrent complètement et il se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'areter.

Dumbledore renforça sont étreinte, tandis qu'Harry, caressa les cheveux du professeur pour le réconforter.

Harry ce dit que si quelques minutes auparavant, on lui aurait dit qu'il caresserait le professeur pour le réconforter, il se serait écroulé de rire.

D : Il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'en rappelle lorsqu'il ira mieux, parce qu'il serait furieux contre moi et encore plus contre toi. Vu l'état dans lequel il est je doute qu'il en garde de réèls souvenir dit Dumbledore en gardant le professeur en larme dans les bras.

H : Professeur puis je rester ici cette nuit?

D : Bien sur, asseyez vous sur ce fauteuil dit Dumbledore en désignant le fauteuil à coté de lui.

Harry prit la main de s'asseya et pris la main du professeur, afin de continuer à le réconforter tandis que Dumbledore s'allongea avec le professeur toujours dans ses bras.

Severus ne pouvait s'empecher de pleurer, il ne s'avait même pas pourquoi, il pensait qu'il était en train de perdre l'esprit, Voldemort était il en train de la rendre fou ou quoi, mais il ne comprenait pas que faisait ces personnes qui le réconfortait avec Voldemort, ce n'était pas le genre des mange morts. Au moins ce réconfort, éloignait les pensées que voldmort faisait naître dans son esprit. Au bout d'un moment il s'endormit.

H et D s'endormirent eux aussi.

Au petit matin Dumbledore se réveilla et ne put s'empecher de sourire au spectacle, qui s'offrait à lui, Harry et Séverus endormir la main dans la main, si il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet pour séverus il aurait contemplé ce spectacle toute la matinée, mais il avait des choses à faire. Séverus semblait apaisé, pourtant au toucher, il était plus brulant que jamais. Fébrilicorpus, 55° sa fièvre avait augmenté, il essaya de réveiller le professeur, mais il n'y arriva pas seul Harry se réveilla, il vérifia que le professeur, respirait toujours cela était le cas, le professeur avait sombré dans un coma profond, cela peut être valait t'il mieux.

D : Harry, maintenant vous allez retourner dans votre dortoir, pour là réunion dans la grande salle, je vous en parlerais plus tard, vous avez besoin de sommeil.

Harry ne protesta pas il se sentait vraiment fatigué, il avait peu dormi cette nuit.

Dumbledore fit venir Pomfresh et il allat rendre une visite à Horace ainsi qu'a Filius et Minerva.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 9 : Opération sauver Rogue**

D : Minerva, Fillius, bonjour, je pense que Horace vous a mis au courant de la situation et de votre rôle à jouer, par contre je ne veux en aucun cas que le nom de Séverus, ne soit prononcé dans la grande salle, de plus vous ne devez pas non plus, informer les élèves de la potion vol de pouvoir,seul celui qui sera désigné, sera mis au courant.

M F : Ceci nous choque, Mr le directeur, nous devons nous livrer, à un acte très intime sur nos élèves et vous nous demandez de ne pas les mettre au courant de la situation, cela ne vous ressemble pas!

D : Je ne vous ai pas dit de ne pas les mettre au courant de la situation, je vous ai demandé seulement d'ommettre 2 points, de plus si je vous dit d'agir comme cela c'est que j'ai mes raisons.

MF : Mais

D : Quoi, mais, dépêchez vous, il y à une vie en jeu.

Minerva se dit que l'élève qui voudrait sauver Rogue, n'était pas encore né.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En se réveillant Horace mit quelque seconde avant de retrouver ses esprit, Pourquoi se levait t'il si tôt, alors qu'il était à la retraite et samedi de surcrois, il faillit, éteindre sa magidule et se rendormir, mais il se rappela la raison pour laquelle il devait se lever, de plus quelque un frappa à sa porte.

H : Vestimiento, Oui entrez

D : Bonjour Horace

H : Bonjour Albus, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite.

D : Il me semble que vous devez le savoir parfaitement, mais j'avais tout de même pensé boire un café avec vous, je vous ai amené le meilleur café du Brésil

Horace ne pouvait s'empecher qu'Albus était un bon manipulateur il savait exactement comment obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Heureusement qu'Albus était Albus. 

H : Asseyez vous, La potion sera prête vers 18hoo ce soir, une fois cela fait je retournerais à ma retraite.

D : Merci pour votre coopération, votre rapidité et votre discrétion, hélas je crains d'avoir une faveur a vous demander qui ne va pas vous plaire.

H : Si vous me demandez de reprendre l'enseignement, c'est non..

D : Justement, mais cela sera juste pour quatre semaines, le temps que séverus maîtrise ses nouveaux pouvoir.

H : Vous êtes bien optimiste mon cher, qui vous dit que nous allons pouvoir effectuer le traitement, déjà la potion n'est pas encore finie, et d'une part vous n'avez pas encore testé les élèves, de plus, vous n'êtes même pas sur de que l'élève en question veuille bien le faire.

D : Réfléchissez quand même à ma proposition, Je pense que rester près de Quatre semaines, au même endroit en sécurité, nourris logé et blanchi contre quelques heures de cours ne peuvent pas se refuser.

H : Je vois que vous savez touché les points sensibles , c'est vrai que l'option n'est pas mauvaise, en tout cas je veux pas de rogue pour m'assister durant cette période, et je souhaite aussi ne pas faire d'examen pour cette période, je ne veut pas passer le reste de mes soirées, à corriger des copies, je me contenterais de continuer ce que Rogue à commencé juste pour éviter, que les élèves ne soient en retard.

D : Bien j'accepte les conditions. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grande Salle : 

M : Cher élèves, en ce moment même une de vos connaissance est gravement malade, cette personne risque de mourir, seul quelque un ayant une magie très très blanche peut le sauver, pour cela nous allons devoir, vous soumettre à un test pour voir la teinte de votre magie. Ce test ne sera révélé a personne, Moi ainsi que le professeur flitwik vous appelleront au fur et à mesure, je vous demande d'aller vous ranger le plus rapidement possible devant la porte de mon bureau pour les gryffondors et les Serpentards, et les serdaigle et pouf souffle devant le bureau du professeur, flitwik. Merci

Ron: Oh non!

Neville : Tu l'as dit, pourquoi il faut que se soit toujours nous qui devont être avec les Serpentards. Au fait ou sont Harry et Hermione.

Ron : C'Est-ce que je suis en train de me demander dit ron d'un air peu convaincu

Neville n'était pas dupe et il savait que Ron ne lui disait pas la vérité mais il préféra discret.

Malfoy : Alors Weasley, on à perdu ses maîtres, je suis que c'est cette sang de bourbe qui à attrapé la grippe moldu

Ron : Ne redis pas ça Malfoy ou je vais te lancer un sortilège qui fera de toi un cracmoll.

Malfoy : Ne me fait pas rire, ta baguette est tellement vielle qu'elle vas se casser avant que t'es prononcé le sort. Et ou tu as mis ton pote Potter, il n'est pas la pour protéger son WEASLENICHOU.

Ron se ruat sur Malfoy pour le frapper mais au même moment une voie les fit sursauter.

D : Alors les garçons on s'amuse bien.

R et M : restèrent muets de stupeur.

D : Mr Malfoy voudriez vous faire honte à votre maison en vous faisant rosser à la manière moldu et vous Mr Weasley pensez vous que le courage Gryfondor c'est de se battre à la moindre provocation.

D : Mr Wealey et Mr Malfoy veuillez rejoindre vos camarades de maison dit Albus avant de rejoindre Minerva.

M : Nous allons commencer, Acturus Merlin.

Acturus suivit mc gonagall, il devait avouer que son courage Gryfondoresque le quittait, il avait peur que l'opération ne soit douloureuse.

Mr Merlin prenez place sur cette chaise, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous ferez aucun mal, je vais vous jetez un sort qui me revelera la teinte de votre magie.

M : Colorus, Jaune très très clair, merci 

Albus : n'oubliez pas il faut qu'elle soit blanche immaculée, toutefois notez les couleurs les plus proches au cas ou, Merci Mr Merlin, prenez donc, une pastille au citron.

Actu rus : Merci, Cepandant actu rus était déconcerté, sa magie n'était pas blanche mais il aurait bien aimé savoir que signifiait le jaune.

M : Suivant, Mr Vincent Crabbe

M : Violette

M : Mr Colin Crivey : Ocre

Mr Drago Malfoy : Bleu nuit

Mr Ron Wealey : Jaune pale

Tous les élèves passèrent et aucun, n'avait la couleur demandé.

M : Qu'allons nous faire Mr le directeur, aucun ne l'a blanche.

A : Deux personnes ne sont pas encore passées

M : Et qui Mlle Granger et Mr Potter

A : En ce qui concerne Mlle Granger j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas possible vu que nous l'avons mis en quarantaine, au cas ou. Je vais moi-même aller faire passer le test à Mr potter.

Minerva se dit que il y avait de forte chance que ce soit Potter qui ai cette magie, vu que c'était toujours sur lui que tombait ce genre de chose désagréable, de plus Albus aurait fort à faire pour convaincre, le garçon. Quel imbécile ce rogue, évidement il faillait que soit lui.

Minerva s'aperçu avec horreur qu'elle avait formulé sa dernière pensé tout haut.

Al : Minerva! Dit Dumbledore une leur malicieuse dans ses yeux, il me semblait que les pensées ne sont pas censées être entendues.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

D : Harry, Harry réveille toi, debout c'est l'heure

H : Kesskipass, ron tu fais chier, il est trop tôt.

D : Harry, on à un réveil difficile ce matin, je vais t'arroser, dit Albus en imitant la voie de ron.

H : Amuse toi à faire ça et je t'enferme dans les cachots de Serpentards dit Harry en ouvrant les yeux.

H : Oh Mr le directeur je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas me montrer grossier.

D : j'ai évité de peu l'enfermement dans les cachots, et j'espere que ton envie pressente de C peut attendre.

H : Mr excusez moi je vous avait pris pour Ron.

D : c'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre d'ailleurs je vous ai bien eu avec mon eau.

H : Le professeur va-t-il mieux.

D : Pour le moment sont état est le même que ce matin. 

Dumbledore expliqua la situation à Harry qui accepta de se soumettre au test.

D : C'est bien ce que je pensais on aurait du commencer par toi, mais je ne voulais pas t'imposer cela en plus des autres choses.

H : Suis-je obligé de le faire? Cela peut être dangereux, en plus cela ne m'enchante pas trop de devoir rendre Le professeur Rogue plus puissant.

D : Harry, La décision t'appartient, mais je vais te demander de réfléchir à comment tu te sentirais si tu laissait mourir quelque un alors que tu pouvais faire quelque chose.

H : D'accord. Bien vous me direz quand cela sera le moment. Je pense que je vais terminer ma nuit. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

Harry se demandait pourquoi il avait donné son accord sans trop protesté, c'était quand même, Rogue qui était en partie responsable de la mort de ses parents, mais il ne put s'empecher de revoir la scène de hier soir quand il avait réconforté le professeur. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir eu une vie superbe, il se dit que si il s'en sortais il allait falloir qu'il fasse tout pour le convaincre de lui parler. Pour la premiere fois depuis qu'il était à Poudlard Harry avait envie de connaître un peu plus le professeur Rogue pour voir quel homme se cachait réellement derrière l'épouvantable professeur.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 10 : TRANSFERT DE POUVOIR (partie 1)

Quelque chose sauta sur le lit d'Harry, ce qui eu pour effet de le réveiller instantanément. C'était Ron.

R : Alors Harry on fait la belle au bois dormant.

Harry grogna il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à dire quoi que ce soit.

R : Comme cela, on découche ou était tu la nuit passé?

H : Cela ne te regarde pas vraiment

R : Il me semble que nous sommes amis et que tu devrais tout me dire, de plus je me suis fait un sang d'encre pas possible. Ta cicatrice te crame tu as hurlé comme un damné et je ne te revois pas de la nuit alors j'aimerais au moins savoir pourquoi.

H : Ron, j'étais avec le professeur Dumbledore nous avons eu notre discutions.

R : Et ça à duré toute la nuit; Et alors elle à été productive cette discusion au moins.

H : Ron cesse de me parler comme ça là je viens juste de me réveiller.

R : Excuse moi vieux mais je suis un peu sur les nerfs la .

H : Excuses acceptées, bien je vais de dire ce que m'a dit Dumbledore. Et Harry lui parla des sentiments que le professeur Rogue nourrissait à l'égard de sa mère.

R : Alors il l'aimait, qui aurait pu penser que la chauve souris des cachots pouvais avoir des sentiments. En tout cas-tu l'a échappé belle, parce que tu te vois avec snape pour père, j'imagine la tête de tes superbe cheveux hérissés et graisseux.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire malgré que son avis sur le professeur, avait un peut changé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

D : Horace, j'ai trouvé l'élève et il veut le faire.

Ho : Un serpentard avoir de la magie blanche immaculée c'est rare, cela je peut vous le dire, je n'ai pas été directeur de cette maison pendant dix ans pour rien. Et de qui s'agit t'il?

D : Pourquoi pensez Vous, a un serpentard?

Ho : Quelle personne saine d'esprit voudrais sauver, cet emmerdeur de rogue, même vos cher Gryffondor, ne voudraient pas malgré leur noblesse.

D : Désolé de vous décevoir, mais l'élève en question est un de mes griffon justement.

Ho : Si cela n'avez pas été vous j'aurais pensé que l'élève aurais été imperiumisé, horace n'avait qu'une envie c'était savoir qui etait l'enfant en question, De qui s'agit t'il?

D : Harry

Ho : Le survivant, le fils de mon élève préférée

D : Oui

Ho : Je ne n'y pensait plus qu'il était à Poudlard, finalement ces quelques semaine au château vont être plus intéressant que je ne le pensait.

D : Toujours le même à ce que je vois

Ho : Et oui; la potion sera prête dans une heure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

D : Harry tu es toujours d'accord pour le faire si tu refusait je comprendrais, et je ne te forcerais pas à le faire.

H : Professeur, j'ai bien réfléchi oui je veut le faire.

D : Avez-vous vos raisons de le faire?

H : Certes il à rapporté la prophétie, mais il ignorait les conséquences. De plus la cause de toutes ses morts c'est Voldemort et personne d'autre.

D : Allons y alors

H : Professeur puis je parler à Ron et Hermione avant d'y aller.

D : Bien sur mais ne revenez ne traînez pas trop

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

H et R : Hermione comment va tu?

Herm : On peut pas trop compter sur vous pour avoir mais affaires très rapidement avec tous les cours que je vais rater et tout mes devoirs en retards comment voulez vous que je me sente bien.

H et R : Si c'était qui étions obligés de rester à l'infirmerie on en profiterais pour occuper notre temps plus agréablement.

Herm toujours les mêmes a ce que je vois. Comment se porte le professeur Rogue.

H : A peût près comme hier, mais un traitement à été trouvé et je voulais justement en parler. Harry leur expliqua tout.

Herm et R : tu es sur que tu veut le faire Harry tu sais que tu peut perdre tes pouvoirs et que c'est de la magie noire.

H : Oui disons que j'ai eu sur le professeur Rogue des informations qui m'on légèrement fait changer d'avis sur lui. Je vous en reparlerais quand tout cela sera fini.

R et Herm : Bon courage Harry.

H : Ah oui j'allais oublié, ce soir pensez à la réunion de l'AD, j'avais prévue de faire réviser les sorts de l'an dernier ( Expeliarmus, stupefix….). Je compte sur vous pour trouver un prétexte pour justifier mon absence.

Herm et R : Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela tu peux compter sur nous.

H : Merci beaucoup, vous êtes de véritables amis.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

H : Professeur Dumbledore je suis prêt

D : Vous allez vous allonger à coté de Severus

H : Quoi? Je veux bien le sauver mais vous êtes sur que je dois m'allonger dans le même lit que lui.

D : Le transfert des pouvoirs est quelque chose de très fatiguant pour celui qui se fait prendre le pouvoir. De plus pour que le transfert de pouvoir se fasse plus facilement, une proximité physique est recommandée. Ne vous inquiétez pas je resterai pas très loin de vous en cas de problème, je sais que cela est dur pour vous de faire cela et je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Je pense que le professeur Rogue le sera lui aussi.

H : Hum hum

D : Ne jugez pas le professeur sur les apparence disons que derrière le masque de mépris se cache un cœur d'or.

H : De toute facôn j'ai pris ma décision et je veux le faire quelque soit les risques.

D : Vous êtes prêt?

H : Oui

D : Horace donnez moi la potion

Ho : Tenez

H bu la potion, la potion avait vraiment un goût Horrible pire que le polynectar. A peine eu t'il but la potion qu'une lumière blanche sortie de la cicatrice de Harry pour se fixer sur le bras droit du professeur, celui qui portait la marque des ténèbres. Petit à petit Harry commençât à se sentir faible. Tandis que le professeur Rogue se sentait un peu mieux.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 10 Transfert de pouvoir (partie 2)**

Séverus reprenait par moment conscience, il se croyait chez le seigneur des ténèbres.

Il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme mais il se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

S : Potter

H : Oui professeur

S : Que faites vous couché avec moi.

H : Je vous sauve

Il se dit que le seigneurs des ténèbres devait être dans une fureur noire pour LUI envoyer une telle vision. Potter couché avec lui, enfin au moins il n'était pas mort. Il y avait dans ce contact quelque chose de réconfortant, si le Seigneur des ténèbres le savait il était sur de mourir. Ou alors on lui avait fait boire une potion de folie; Oui ce devait être cela vu qu'il ne ressentait son habituel dégoût envers potter. Il etait même sur que c'était cela sinon il se serait enfui ou aurait jeté Potter du lit en deux temps trois mouvements.

Pour une fois que le seigneur des ténèbres en voulant se montrer horrible lui apportait quelque chose de bon, il décidat de se laisser aller. Il prit Harry Potter dans ses bras et tant pis si les mangemorts allaient rire de cela pendant longtemps. le froid et insensible Séverus serrer l'air dans ses bras en croyant que c'était Potter. En tout cas il aurait intérêt à occulter cet épisode à Dumbledore s'il ne voulait pas voir l'habituelle lueur malicieuse s'allumer dans ses yeux. Et il retomba dans l'inconscience.

Harry avait mal partout, c'était pire qu'un doloris, on aurait pu le prévenir que c'était douloureux, il aurait pu s'y préparer. On aurait pu lui dire que perdre ses pouvoir était aussi moralement insupportable, un peu comme perdre un être cher.

Il en était là de ses réflexion quand tout à coup il eu l'impression que sa tête allait s'ouvrir en deux, sa cicatrice le brûlait plus que tut il ne pu réprimer un hurlement de couleur.

H : AH AH !!!!!!!!!!!! Au secours!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dumbledore s'était assoupi sur le fauteuil aux côtes de Severus et Harry quand tout à coup il entendit un hurlement à faire se dresser les cheveux sur la tête de Godric Gryffondor.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Harry se tenir le front crispé de douleur. Voldemort tentait certainement de s'emparer de l'esprit de harry. Il devait empêcher cela, mais comment?; il ne pouvait pas s'approcher de Harry et Severus sinon ses pouvoirs seraient pris et cela pourrais faire un mauvais mélange pour tout les trois.

Il décida d'incanter le sortilège du bouclier et pu s'approcher de Severus et de le sommer de se réveiller.

Severus émergeat légèrement de son inconscience, que lui voulait donc le seigneur des ténèbres, s'était t'il trompé sur ses déductions, peut être le seigneur des ténèbres avait voulu tester sa loyauté au lieu de le rendre fou. Il tenta de se dégager de Harry mais il n'eut pas la force de le faire, de plus il n'arriver pas à se séparer de ce contact qui n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il trouverai rassurant d'avoir potter dans les bras il aurait avadé la personne sur le champ. Bizzarement la voix qui l'appelait n'avait rien a voir avec celle du seigneurs des ténèbres ou des manges morts, c'était même le contraire, la voix etait douce et réconfortante vraiment pas le genre du psychopate mort vivant. Elle appartient a Dumbledore mais que faisait t'il donc avec le seigneur des ténèbres ou peut être était ce le seigneur en question déguisé en Dumby.

Il se réveilla et vit Albus à coté de lui, un bouclier le protégeant avait t'il essayé de l'attaquer. Il ne s'en rappelait plus en tout cas. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était plus en compagnie de voldy et sa Bande, et que Potter était réellement dans ses bras. D'ailleurs qu'avait donc l'insupportable gamin à hurler comme une fillette devant une araignée. Il esquissa un geste pour se dégager.

D : Non! Il n'en n'est pas question!

Le directeur avait utilisé le même ton autoritaire que la fois ou il lui avait fait jurer d'espionner Voldemort pour L'ordre, ce qui le stoppa net dans son élan. Que lui voulait t'il donc cette fois ci.

S ; C'est bon j'ai compris, je t'écoute et je jure de ne pas lâcher Potter tant que tu n'aura pas fini.

D : Bien cela suffira je sais que tu es un homme de paroles.

Albus lui expliqua tout depuis le début de sa maladie en omettant quelques détails, il ne valait mieux pas brusquer l'homme.

D : Je sais que vous n'êtes pas au mieux de votre forme, que vous risquez de faire éventer votre couverture et que vous n'aimez pas spécialement Harry, mais dans l'état actuel des choses vous êtes le seul à pouvoir agir. Pourriez vous pénétrer dans l'esprit de Harry et voir ce qu'il se passe, je crains que quelque chose n'aille plus. C'est la première fois qu'il hurle de douleur comme cela. Faites en sorte que Voldemort ne vous voie pas et si vous pouviez mettre en place des barrières anti intrusion se serait encore mieux. Vous avez deux heures après je serais obligé de vous séparer de Harry sinon vous en feriez un Cracmoll.

S : Oui.

Il le ferait, il avait juré de protéger le garçon quoi qu'il advienne même au péril de sa vie quelques années plus tôt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 11 : Dans l'esprit de Harry**

S : Legillimens

Il pénétra dans l'esprit de Harry, pendant un instant il se crut dans le siens, tant les sensations étaient horriblement douloureuses. Certains souvenirs ressemblaient aux siens. Le professeur eu un moment d'égarement pendant lequel il se recroquevilla alors qu'un homme de la taille d'une armoire à glace s'approchait une ceinture à la main près à frapper. Il se reprit, non ce n'était pas son père, apparement l'armoire à glace etait l'oncle à Harry. S'était t'il trompé au sujet du gamin ou était ce Voldemort qui avait crée ces visions?. Une chose était sure, il devait rester neutre et ne pas se laisser emporter par aucun de ses sentiments, sinon le seigneur des Ténèbres le repererait à coup sur. Il fallait qu'il trouve, une solution rapidement, quelque chose qui ne donne pas envie à Voldemort de s'attarder dans l'esprit de Potter.

Il s'assit un moment et réfléchit, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne crois qu'au pouvoir et se repais de la souffrance des autres donc voir Potter souffrir, lui permettait de rester dans son esprit aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait. Tout à coup , il se souvint de quelque chose qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard lors de la 1ère année de Potter, le seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas pu revenir cette année la parce que Harry l'avait empêché et d'après Dumbledore, c'était l'amour, qui lui avait permis de le vaincre. Il devait donc se baser sur l'amour et la joie pour faire sortir Voldemort de l'esprit de Potter. Il devait donc puiser dans les souvenirs de Harry, ceux qui étaient chargés le plus possible de l'amour, ces souvenirs devraient être particulièrement fort pour venir à bout des visions infernales qui l'assaillaient. Il décida de puiser dans les souvenirs de petite enfance, à cette époque le garçon, n'avait pas eu à affronter Voldemort et il ne gardait aucun souvenir du combat qui avait privé Voldemort de ses pouvoirs. De plus pétunia avait du le choyer puisque elle aimait Lily plus que tout, il devait en être de même pour son fils.

Il se concentra un moment avant que les souvenirs en questions ne jaillissent autour de lui. Les scènes qu'il vit ne pouvaient en aucun cas lui servir, toutes ressemblaient à celle qu'il avait vu précédemment, l'enfer de tout à l'heure était donc bien réel. Ces images se ressemblaient mais ne se passaient jamais au même moment, quand ils pensait avoir vu le pire, une autre apparaissait encore plus pénible que la précédente. Il devait les arrêter, sinon il allait affaiblir le garçon et il risquait lui aussi de se laisser emporter par les sentiments.

Il opta pour rechercher dans les souvenirs de l'arrivée à Poudlard, vu qu'apparrament c'était cette année là qu'il avait rencontré ses premiers amis. C'était déjà plus positif, ces amis, Dumbledore, Hagrid, mais malheureusement, il n'étaient pas assez fort, il y avait de l'amour, mais pas assez, cela ressemblait plus à de l'affection que de l'amour.

Il se dirigea vers ceux de la découverte de Sirius qui avait été le premier représentatif, d'une famille pour le gamin. Il ne pouvait rien faire avec ses souvenirs là car dès que que les images apparaissaient, elles étaient aussitôt suivi de celle de sa mort.

Il piocha dans ceux de son idylle avec cho, là rien de significatif, juste les premiers émois d'un adolescent qui à les hormones qui travaillent. Et dire que Dumbledore disait du garçon, que s'était la personne la plus aimante qu'il avait rencontré. En tout cas Albus était loin du compte. Séverus se demanda même comment l'amour avait pu triompher du seigneur des ténèbres lors de la première année du garçon, ces sentiments avait du beaucoup changer entretemps, certainement la mort de Sirius avait du créer la cassure, plus l'indifférence que Albus avait été obligé d'adopter cette année là. Oui le garçon aimait mais il avait tellement peur que tout disparaisse qu'il avait certainement du décider de ne plus donner tout son amour. En tout cas il ne restait presque plus rien du sacrifice de Lily actuellement, et il ne trouvait même plus de l'arrogance de James dans le garçon. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le maître des potions aurait aimé que Harry soit possesseur de cette arrogance. Cela ne lui donna même pas envie de rire, malgré le stock de sarcasme qu'il avait fait. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il avait envie de connaître un peu plus le garçon. Il devait trouver une solution et vite, il ne restait que peu de temps. Puisque il n'avait pas trouvé quelque chose d'assez fort dans les souvenirs du garçon, il devrait puiser dans les siens. Parce que contrairement à ce que l'on croyait l'espion avait déjà ressenti cet amour si fort pour lequel il se serait sacrifié, d'ailleurs c'Est-ce qu'il avait il y avait des années, et c'est aussi pour cette personne qu'il avait juré de protégé le gamin.

Voldemort saurait qu'il n'était plus dans son camp depuis bien longtemps, ses jours seraient comptés à partir du moment ou il aurait commencé, si il devait mourir aujourd'hui au moins il mourait heureux en ayant tenu sa promesse. Il fit remonter à la surface tous ces souvenirs de Lily, il savait que Voldemort était au courant de son amour pour la femme, il fit aussi remonter les deux souvenirs les plus important de sa vie. Celui ou il avait changé de camp et celui ou il avait juré de protéger l'enfant quoi qu'il advienne pour l'amour de Lily et il attendit.

Ainsi Séverus était dans l'esprit du gamin infernal et apparement c'était mis en tête de le protéger, il compris pourquoi pendant un moment il avait perdu le contrôle sur les souvenir du petit morveux. Mais pourquoi donc Rogue, voulait protéger cet emmerdeur de gamin. Rogue lui envoyait a présent ses souvenirs, rien de bien transcendant puisque il était déjà au courant de son amourette. Pourtant ces images le rendait malade, il avait l'impression que son corps était chauffé à blanc, il comprit que Severus connaissait son point faible et faisait tout pour l'éloigner de l'esprit du garçon. Il fallait qu'il attaque, il décida d'envoyer toutes les images douloureuse de la vie de séverus qu'il connaissait; Il les envoya mais elles revenaient presque toutes vers lui. La douleur devenait de plus en plus insuportable, il ne devrait pas tarder à partir si il ne voulait pas se retrouver réduit à néant, il essaya d'ensorceler le traitre à distance.

« Endoloris »

Voldy, s'était donc aperçut de sa présence, il avait commencé par sa méthode d'attaque habituelle, mais il avait réussi à repousser les trois quart de ces visions d'horreur, et oui Voldy avait comme toujours sous estimé la puissance de l'amour. Tout à coup, il ressenti une douleur horrible dans tout le corps. Bah si le Lord noir n'avait trouvé que ça alors il n'était pas aussi près de la mort qu'il avait cru. Il décida de jeter un « sectum sempra » pour faire bonne mesure, cela risquait de blesser le garçon, mais si cela touchait aussi Voldy, cela l'éloignerai plus vite.

Sectum Sempra, c'était la marque caractéristique de Rogue, tout à coup la douleur devint plus horrible que tout et il pu voir qu'il avait été trahi avant sa chute, comment n'avait t'il pas pu deviner, lui le plus grand légilimens de l'histoire de la magie. Il devait sortir de l'esprit du garçon rapidement maintenant sinon il serait de nouveau condamné à une demi vie et il ne voulait pas tout recommencer, avant de sortir, il devait tenter le tout pour le tout, il devait tuer le traitre et avec de la chance le merdeux.

« Avada Kéd… » l'incantation resta en suspend il avait du se retirer sinon il aurait était réduit à néant. Tant pis il s'occuperait du traitre et du petit con plus tard.

Severus se dit qu'il avait échappé belle, cependant il y avait quelque chose de Bizarre dans l'esprit du garçon, le seigneur des ténèbres avait rompu le lien et pourtant il entendait sa voix. Il s'avança dans la direction de la voix et vit une pale imitation du seigneur de la tête du mage noir, d'ailleurs ce truc quelque il soit semblait atrocement souffrir. Il devait agir, mais comment, un Avada peut être mais il aurait tué le gamin avec. Le mieux était de sortir et d'en parler avec Dumbledore et vite étant donné que sa couverture s'était enlevé.

« finité incantatem »

S : Albus il faut que je vous parle de toute urgence.

D : Si c'est au sujet de la couverture je suis au courant, j'ai assisté indirectement à certaines choses, j'ai du aussi jeter de loin, un sortilège de cicatrisation à la suite de ton Sectum Sempra, quand va tu donc changer de signature.

S : Ce n'est pas cela c'est beaucoup plus grave. Pour l'instant apportez moi une potion de sommeil sans rêve, il faut en donner à Harry de toute urgence.

D : cela doit être grave pour que vous l'appeliez harry.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, même en pleine catastrophe le directeur ne pouvait s'empecher, de relever se genre de détail. Dumbledore, lui tendit la potion Severus la donna à Harry qui se rendormis aussitôt. Rogue se sentit très mal tout à coup, il était tellement stressé qu'il avait oublié qu'il était malade, il vacilla et tomba évanouit hors du lit.

D : Finité potionus, Finité incantatem.

Ils avaient réussi les quatre venaient tous juste de s'écouler, et il était enfin libéré du bouclier.

Il recouchat le maître des potions avec Harry. Les dernières heures avait été si stressante qu'il en avait oublié l'état de Séverus, il se demanda même comment il avait pu aller jusqu'au bout de sa mission et en revenir vivant. Il devait le laisser se reposer, et pourtant il devait encore le réveiller, car apparement il se passait quelque chose dans l'esprit du gamin.

D : Séverus, Séverus!!!

Que lui voulait encore le vieillard, même à l'agonie il ne le laisserait pas.

Il ouvrit les yeux

S : Oui

Dumbledore fit apparaître sa pensine et demanda à Rogue de lui donner les souvenirs de l'incursion dans l'esprit d'harry.

D : Je vais vous laisser un peu dormir vous devez vraiment vous reposer, je vous réveillerai en cas d'urgence. Je vais appeler pompom pour qu'elle vous surveille.

Séverus donna son accord de nouveau sans protester il était vraiment trop mal pour faire quoi que ce soit et surtout se disputer avec Albus.

S : Dès mon réveil il faudra quand même que l'on parle et préparez vous à une éventuelle attaque de Voldemort. Si il tente quelque chose réveillez moi. Merci.

Séverus se rendormit.

D : Pompom, le transfert est fini apparement il est réussi, laissez les dormir autant que possible et prévenez moi au moindre problème donnez un message a fumesek il saura ou me trouver.

P : Tant mieux, je suis rassurée, je n'aurais pas pus supporter que Séverus meure, me voila rassuré. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, je veillerai sur eux.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour a vous, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, voici le chapitre 12 avec un peu d'avance.

Attention aux plus jeunes il contient un scène d'amour entre deux hommes.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Séveruse.

**Chapitre 12 : Heureux évènement inattendu**

Mc go : Albus comment s'est passé le transfert?

D : Le transfert est terminé, il s'est en quelque sorte bien passé, si on ne tiens compte que de la finalité. En effet nous avons eu quelques problèmes en cour de route avec la connexion de Harry. Severus à du se rendre dans son esprit et malheureusement sa couverture à été éventée. Convoquez tous les professeur, nous devons nous préparer à une attaque, et faites évacuer tous les élèves de moins de 17 ans et ceux qui ne désirent pas rester. Assurez vous que parmi ceux qui resteront tous nous sont fidèle, prenez cette fiole de Véritaserum. Faites vite malheureusement je ne peu pas vous aider pour le moment.

Mc go : Bien Mr le directeur, mais que se passe t'il avec Harry.

D : Pour l'instant je ne sais pas et je vais tacher de le découvrir. En ce qui vous concerne, la préparation du château à l'attaque doit rester l'une de vos priorités.

Mc go : Bien Mr le directeur.

Dès que Mc Gonagall fut sortie de la pièce, Dumbledore plongea dans la pensine et vit tout ce qu'il c'était passé dans l'esprit de Harry. Certaines de ses théories se vérifiaient mais apportaient leur lot de questions il allait falloir vite découvrir leurs réponses. Il réalisa aussi que le travail serait long et qu'il faudrait de la patience et de l'énergie pour redonner à Harry la confiance et le bonheur qu'il avait perdu.

Une idée germa dans son esprit, il sut tout de suite qu'il le ferait, il suffirai de présenter les choses de la bonne façon. Il lui restait aussi une personne à convaincre de faire certaines choses. Il se rendit au bureau de Horace par la poudre de cheminette.

D : Horace pourrais je te parler un instant s'il te plait.

Ho : Oui, la prochaine fois pourrais tu m'avertir de ton arrivée, j'aurais pu être nu.

D : Oui mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas pris cette précaution car j'ai à te parler de choses urgentes.

Ho : Bien je t'écoute.

D : Te rappelle tu du souvenirs que tu m'a donné cet été.

HO: oui, pourvut qu'il ne ce soit pas aperçut qu'il était falsifié pensa-t-il.

Ho : Je pense que tu l'as falsifié. Je pense aussi qu'il cache une information importante, que je souhaiterez que tu me le donne quand tu sera prêt.

Ho : Si c'est pour cela que tu es venu tu peu partir de suite!!

D : Ceci n'est pas la seule raison, Horace, je veux que tu sache que je ne te juge pas et certaines informations m'on permis de voir qu'il était informé sur certains détails, avant de te les demander, tu as presque fait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà.

Ho : Alors pourquoi tu le veux a tout pris, parce que j'ai besoins de connaitres les éléments qu'il ne connaissait pas, pour pouvoir avancer.

Ho : j'y réfléchirai, j'aimerais connaître les autres raisons de ta venue.

D : Je suis aussi venue pour te demander de rester un peu plus longtemps parmi nous.

Ho : Pour une fois tu tombes à pic, je voulais te s'il était possible de pouvoir séjourner au château plus longtemps. Ma réponse est oui. Malgré l'attaque d'aujourdhui, j'ai réalisé qu'ici je serais protégé et que ma vie serait un peu plus paisible.

D : Merci

Fumsek rentra dans le bureau et déposa un message à Dumbledore. « _les mangemorts on étés repérés à pré au lard seront dans la forêt interdite d'ici une heure apparement. »_

Dumbledore fut pris d'une impulsion, ce devait était être le stress de l'attaque. Mais pour le première fois de sa vie, plus rien ne comptait, ni la future guerre, ni ses plans, il y avait justes ses désirs. Il ne pouvais plus mettre 20 ans de désirs refoulés de côté. Il se jeta sur les lèvre d'horace et l'embrassa passionnément. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Horace répondit à son baiser avec autant de passion que lui. A cet instant

Horace était le plus heureux des hommes, depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, il aimait Albus Dumbledore, depuis qu'il avait rencontré et avait depuis nourri un amour obsessionnel pour lui, même s'il n'en avait rien su. Du moins jusqu'à cet instant. Il sentit Dumbledore commencer à enlever ses lèvres, il s'accrochât à ses robes et l'attira et lui redonna un baiser. Il ouvrit les yeux, et passa les mains dans les cheveux de l'homme qui avait tant hanté ses rèves les plus fou il ne put s'empêcher de gémir:

HO : Oh Albus, je t'aime comme un fou

D : Moi aussi Horace

Dumbledore, commenca à caresser Slugorn, sur tout le corps, il lui déboutonna le premiers bouton de sa robe. Horace fut le premiers à réagir :

Ho : Stop, ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie je dirais même que s'il ne tenait qu'a moi j'aurais continué, mais malheureusement on à une attaque à préparer et s'est pas en s'embrassant voire plus que nous allons être sauvé, d'ailleurs je tiens a ressortir vivant de cet attaque pour voir se reproduire ce bel instant.

D : Oh si tu savais comme c'est réciproque.

Il se refirent un baiser et c'est main dans la main qu'il se rendirent dans la salle des professeurs.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à mes lecteurs, je m'excuse pour le retard voici le chapitre 13.

**Chapitre 13 : Plans**

Mc GO : Albus, Albus, dedepuis quand?

D : C'est tout frais, quelques minutes à peine.

Mc Go : Eh bien félicitation

D : Merci, je viens de recevoir un message comme quoi les mangemorts ont étés repérés à pré au lard.

Mc Go : je sais Maugrey m'a mis au courant, j'ai réuni presque tous les professeurs et élèves qui voulaient rester dans la grande salle. Ils attendent vos instructions.

Dumbledore se tourna vers horace et lui dit : Comment se fait t'il que tu n'aie pas répondu à l'appel.

Horace qui n'avait pas vu la lueur de malicieuse dans les yeux de sa tendre moitié lui répondit énervé :

Je venais de recevoir le message lorsqu'un visiteur indésirable est venu me voir et ne me dit pas que j'aurais du y répondre car je croirais alors que tout cela ce n'était que des paroles en l'air .

D : Je t'ai bien eu dit Dumbledore en lui baisant les lèvres.

Mc Go simulant une toux : ce n'est pas tout mais il y à des choses sérieuses qui nous attendent

D : désolé Minerva je vais vous donner mes instructions mais avant j'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Etes vous sure que qu'il n'y a pas de mangemorts ou de partisans de Voldemort dans le tas.

Mc Go : Oui, j'avoue que pour cela j'ai utilisé un moyens pas très légal, je les aie tous forcés à boire du veritaserum, et je me suis assurés que tous ceux qui n'ont pas voulu en boire soient loins du château à présents .

D : Merci, c'était le seul moyens pour être sur, bien alors pour l'attaque j'ai un plan.

Mc Go : Je vous écoute

D : Vous ferez poster les armures à la lisière de la foret interdite, ensuite vous posterez ¼ des professeur et élèves au passage secret de la cabane de Hagrid, un autre quart à la sortie du du passage secret, un autre quart dans le hall et le dernier quart sera dissiminé par petit groupe dans le château.

Mc Go : pas de problème j'y vais de ce pas.

D : Merci Minerva, bien moi je vais à l'infirmerie, et je vous rejoint plus tard. Horace tu viens avec moi .

Mc Go : à tout à l'heure

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

D : Pompom!!!! Comment va le professeur Rogue et Harry.

P : Le professeur Rogue est endormis sa fièvre a vraiment baissé il est à 40° maintenant et Harry dors depuis qu'il à bu la potion de sommeil sans rêve.

D : Je suis désolé mais il va falloir que je les réveille, il me faut les mettre à l'abris d'urgence.

P : La situation l'exige alors allez y.

D secouant nos deux héros : Séverus, Harry réveillez vous, allez debout.

S et H en même temps : on peut pas dormir en paix dans ce château.

D : si je pouvais-je vous aurais laissés dormir malheureusement, Voldemort est ses sbires vont pas tarder à attaquer et je dois vous mettre en sécurité.

S et H : Quoi mais et le combat alors!!!

D : vous n'êtes pas en état de combattre tous les deux.

S : Vous me prenez pour une tapette ou quoi, puis voyant horace, tenant la main de Dumbledore, désolé je ne voulais pas être désobligeant, mais pourquoi vous m'éloigne du combat il me semble que mes pouvoirs ont doublé de puissance.

D : Certes tes pouvoirs on doublé mais tu ne les maîtrise pas assez , de plus bien que tu te sentes mieux, tu as encore 40 de fièvre.

Séverus capitula : Bon et qu'allez vous faire de Potter.

D : Justement, j'avais une idée la dessus et je vais vous en faire part et avant de raler écoutez moi jusqu'au bout, pour le moment ses pouvoirs sont pratiquement inexistant, je ne peut pas le laisser tout seul au quartier général et chez sa tante, trop de gens connaisent l'endroit approximatif de l'ordre et chez sa famille les protections n'empêcheront pas les mangemort d'y pénétrer. Au terrier tout le monde sait que c'est un de ses refuges, de plus Mollly et Arthur on une grande famille à protéger et je leur ai envoyé Hermione qui est en grand danger. La seule solution est que tu le prenne chez toi en effet hormis moi personne ne connaît votre manoir de plus vous êtes la personne la plus efficace en ce qui concerne la protection de Harry.

S : Vous ne venez pas de mes dire que mes pouvoirs étaient immaîtrisable et je ne compte pas jouer les baby sitter.

H se manifesta : et moi on me demande pas mon avis je suis quand même le principal concerné dans cette histoire.

S : Potter, votre insolence n'a pas lieux d'être.

D : Severus, Harry vous n'allez pas vous disputer maintenant, je vous laisse deux minutes pour réfléchir chacun à une solution. Si l'une d'entre elle est bonne nous la prendrons.

S : Cela me va

H : d'accord

Deux minutes plus tard…

D : alors

Severus : chez le loup garou

Harry : Chez lupin

D : C'est rare que vous pensez à la même chose, mais malheureusement vous avez oubliés que Rémus est en mission chez les loups garou. Bien nous prendrons mon idée

S et Harry capitulèrent.

Séverus se dit que avec ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit du gamin, il pourrait faire un peu plus connaissance avec le gamin de plus il ne pouvait plus être espion. Finalement l'idée de Dumbledore n'était pas si mauvaise, mais jamais il ne l'admettrais.

Harry pensait à peut près la même chose.

Severus : Bien albus, je vais modifier les protections de chez moi, Potter soyez prêt dès mon arrivée.

H : d'accord

Trois minutes plus tard

D : Merci Séverus, je te revaudrais cela. Et toi Harry sois sage et tout se passera bien.

S : De rien albus, il faudra trouver une solution pour la semaine ou Potter devra se reposer pour récupérer ses pouvoirs.

D : Oui

On le prenait encore pour un gamin insolent et insupportable mais après tout il n'avait que quinze ans.

H : Au revoir Mr le directeur, merci pour votre aide.

S : Potter, allons y

Séverus tenant Harry par la manche : Manoir Rogue.


	9. chapitre 9

Chapitre 14 : Guerre et paix 

Guerre

Passage secret de la cabane de Hagrid

D : Fumsek vient de m'avertir que les mangemorts viennent d'arriver, ils sont environs une cinquantaine, dix ont étés bléssés par les armures d'après Fumsek, ce qui porte le nombre à quarante tenons nous sur nos gardes. Activons des boucliers autour de nous et sortons.

Ho : Ça y est ils nous ont repérés.

Lucius : ils sont là bas près à l'attaque.

Bellatrix visant Dumbledore : Endoloris, malheureusement pour elle le bouclier de Dumbledore était si puissant que si elle n'avait pas baissé la tête, le sort se serait retourné contre elle.

Méfiez vous ils ont des boucliers, protégeons nous et attaquons tous en même temps.

Bientôt tout un tas de petite lumières rebondissaient de partout sans toucher personne pour le moment, les mangemorts ainsi que le camp de la lumière se dirigeait dans le passage secret, ils se retrouvèrent dans la sortie coté château. Les mangemorts étaient heureux, ils avaient réussit à entrer dans le château sans faire de nouveau bléssés, malheureusement ils tombèrent sur l'autre groupe, ils étaient encerclé ils ne pouvaient ni avancer ni reculer.

Ils se remirent à attaquer cette fois ci sous la violence du choc tous les boucliers se brisèrent bientôt tout le monde pratiquement se battait en duel.

Dumbledore se battait contre Lucius et Avery, et il avait le dessus, Horace lui avait jeté son dévoulu sur Alecto Carrow, seule Bellatrix, s'était esquivée et se dirigeait vers les cachots de Rogue, elle tomba sur Flitwik qui la Stupéfixa avant même qu'elle ai eu le temps d'esquisser un sort.

A la sortie du passage secret Lucius et Avery étaient ligotés et ne pouvaient plus parler, Malheureusement deux élèves étaient dans le coma suite à deux endoloris appliqués avec une rage folle émanant des mangermort Greybrac et Amycus. Petit à petit le groupe avançait dans le château, se dirigeant vers la grande salle, à peine les combattants entrèrent que Voldemort se jeta sur Dumbledore, et lui lança un Avada Kevadra, celui-ci l'évita grâce à un saut sur le coté, Voldemort revient à la charge il lançait des sort tous aussi mortel les uns que les autres, Dumbledore les évitait aussi rapidement, bientôt, le psychopate mort vivant se fatigua il prit l'option de legilimenser, Dumbledore. Dumbledore maîtrisait l'occlumencie lui montra un souvenir dans lequel il avait évacué Rogue et Harry, dans sa résidence secondaire à Godric hollows.

Voldemort : Pas la peine de rester plus longtemps ici, ils ne sont pas dans le château, je sais ou ils sont sortont de ce guet apens.

Paix :

Arrivé au Manoir Rogue, Harry ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration, devant la beauté du manoir. En effet contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu imaginer le manoir Rogue était très different de ce qu'il avait pensé. Le salon était clair et spacieux, de nombreux poufs géants était regroupés autour d'une immense table basse, la tapisserie était d'un bleu ciel époustouflant, le plafond était animé un peu comme celui de Poudlard, une bibliothèque remplit de livre aussi atrayant les uns que les autres, et enfin de d'immenses fenêtres laissaient rentrer toute la lumière du jour dans le salon.

Mr potter ne restez pas planté la et avancez, vous vous attendiez à quoi, à une cave.

H : Sans vouloir être insolent Mr mais quand on voit votre caractère on vous imagine vivre plutôt dans une salle rempli d'instrument de tortures que dans maison comme celle là.

Mr Potter, Comme d'habitude votre insolence et votre stupidité vous perdra, Chez les sorcier on ne vit pas dans une maison mais dans un Manoir, il me semble que cela fait un peut plus de 5ans que vous connaisez le monde des sorciers. Bien étant fatigué, je vais m'allonger sur le canapé, vous pouvez vous reposer ou lire un des livre de ma bibliothèque du moment que vous n'en abimait aucun, en cas d'urgence n'hésitait pas à me réveiller.

Séverus Rogue ne tarda pas à s'endormir, Harry quand à lui prit un livre sur la défense, un quart d'heure plus tard il dormait, ce sommeil fut de courte durée, en effet une demi heure après, il faisait un cauchemar, il revait que Sirius etait venu d'entre les mort pour lui reprocher sa mort, puis il se transformait en Vernon qui lui donnait des coups de ceintures.

Séverus sommeillait quand il entendit des gémissements, « Sirius c'est pas ma faute, non oncle vernon pas le fouet, Non!!! » Evidement il aurait du sans douter, il réveilla l'enfant.

Potter réveillez vous, vous m'empecher de dormir stupide gamin, il fit un geste pour attraper une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Harry se recroquevilla et s'escusa. Mr potter, je ne vais pas vous frapper, je suis sévère mais m'est t'il déjà arrivé de vous frapper. Tout à coup Harry éclata en sanglot. Severus resta interloqué un instant, il s'approchat d'harry et commenca a lui caresser les cheveux , à son grand étonnement Harry se lova contre sa poitrine et pleura tout son saoul, Rogue le consolait du mieux qu'il pouvait, petit à petit Harry se calma et s'endormit dans les bras de Rogue. Séverus voulait rejoindre son canapé pour reprendre sa sieste mais il ne voulait pas réveiller l'enfant. Il jeta un sortilège d'agrandissement sur le pouf, et il s'allongeat avec Harry dans ses bras, il repensa un instant à ce qu'il venait de se passer et se dit que son jugement etait vraiment éroné sur le gamin. Il se dit que maintenant, qu'il ne pouvait plus espionner, il n'aurait plus besoin de faire son show de sadique devant les enfants de mangemorts, il pouvait donc se rapprocher de Harry. Sur ses pensées il s'endormit. Deux heures plus tard Harry se réveilla, les dernières heures avant son repos lui revinrent, il avait pleuré comme un bébé dans les bras de Rogue, et au vu de la situation en se réveillant il s'était également endormi dans les bras du même professeur. Il se sentit honteux, il venait des armes à Rogue pour l'humilier au prochain cours, en même temps il avait de quoi faire chanter le professeur.

Séverus sentit qu'on bougeait à coté de lui il sut que Harry venait de se réveiller, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, il réfléchit à un moyen de ne pas blesser Harry dès qu'il lui adresserait la parole.

Harry dit Severus comment vous sentez vous?

« Bien Mr »

Le garçon était pale mais il avait l'air plus souriant que la veille.

Harry, il faudra que l'on parle tout les deux?

« Oui Mr »

Guerre :

Voldy : Ce vieux cinglé nous à bien eu

Lucius : Retournons au château

Voldy : Non!! Je pense qu'il ne sont pas au château le vieux cinglé n'est pas assez idiot pour les laisser au château. Nous allons nous occuper de Potter en priorité, on va aller dans les endroits ou il se rend le plus souvent.

Lucius : Chez ses moldus

Voldy : Bonne idée

Ils se rendirent au 4 privet drive, la maison etait vide du sol au plafond.

Voldy : Allons au terrier

Ils se rendirent au terrier.

Molly : Oh mon dieux Voldemort arrive, allez vous cacher les enfants

Les enfants : Oui maman, oui mme Weasley

Voldemort défonca la porte : ou est Mr Potter

Molly : il n'est pas ici,

Voldemort : je ne vous croie pas « Endoloris »

Quelque part à l'étage des voix : Non! Pas maman, pas Molly

Voldemort : j'entends des voix, il est caché

Molly : Non

Voldemort : Dites moi ou il se cache

Molly : Je ne sais pas

Voldemort : C'Est-ce que nous allons voir « Avada Kédavra

Molly s'effondra morte, le reste de la famille ainsi que hermione descendit, : Non non, Vous allez payer, Endoloris »

Voldemort : vous me chatouillez, il faut vraiment vouloir ma douleur pour arriver à faire ce sort, vous êtes trop faible. Dites moi ou se trouve potter, je suis sur qu'il se cache ici

Les enfants : il n'y est pas et même si cela était le cas je ne vous le dirais pas.

Voldemort : vous n'etes qu'une bande d'insolents, si vous tenez à mourir, ne me dites rien mais sachez que je finirais par le trouver.

Les enfants : Jamais, tuez nous si il le faut, mais ce n'est pas cela qui vous le fera retrouver plus vite.

Voldemort : Certes, mais vous m'énervez sérieusement, Avada Kedavra

Chez Severus Rogue Harry se mit à hurler

Paix :

Potter que vous arrive t'il?

« Ma cicatrice, les Weasley,Hermione, tous mort sauf Arthur »

Harry se tenait la cicatrice entre les mains, elle était brulante, Voldemort était apparement très en colère, avoir causé la mort des Weasley ne l'avait pas calmé du tout. La haine prenait possesion de son esprit

H : Je veux tuer Dumbledore

S : Potter, ça ne va pas ou quoi, fermez votre esprit il est en train de prendre possession de vous.

Les yeux de Harry rougeoyaient, ils semblaient se transformer en ceux de Voldemort, Severus regrettait de ne pas avoir mis plus du siens pour apprendre l'occlumencie au gamin, il ne voyait qu'une solution retourner dans l'esprit du gamin pour empêcher la possesion.

Legilimens, ce qu'il vit dans l'esprit d'harry était plus tôt, la pale imititation de la tete Voldemort, commencait à s'étendre apparement Voldemort avait trouvé un moyen de rester connecté sans effort, il fallait qu'il isole ce truc sans quoi Harry se transformerai en un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres.

Séverus refit sortir ses souvenirs d'amours, ce qui fit se recroqueviller le bout de Voldemort, Protego, un bouclier encercla le bout. Qui restait dans un coin et ne pouvait plu, repandre sa malédiction.

Séverus ressortit de l'esprit de Harry, ouf il avait évité la possesion totale, un autre problème se posait, Harry semblait catatonique, il ne réagissait plus à rien, le choc de la mort de ses amis avait t'il brisé complètement l'équilibre psychologique du gamin.

Severus opta pour la potion calmante la plus puissante qu'il avait et la lui donna, il prit le gamin dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille des mots de consolation, en esperant que le garçon pouvait l'entendre, bientôt la potion fit effet et le gamin tomba dans un profond sommeil.

Pourvu que Dumbledore reprenne vite contact avec lui.

Guerre :

Les Mangemorts avaient retournés la maison et n'avaient pas trouvé le gamin. Il fallait continuer les recherche.

Depuis quelque heures Voldemort ne se sentait pas au top de sa forme il avait la migraine, cela empirait d'heure en heure, il aurait bien continué à chercher l'emmerdeur, mais il avait l'impression que s'il continuait il allait s'évanouir, il valait mieux stopper, de toute façon un jour ou l'autre il aurait le gamin.

« Mes chers mangemorts, rentrons cela ne sert à rien de chercher vu que l'on ne sait pas ou il est, on finira bien par le trouver, allons plutôt au QG chercher un plan pour le retrouver et le mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire.

Dumbledore appris la mort de la famille Weasley et Hermione par Fumsek, il savait aussi que Voldemort s'était replié, il fallait qu'il contacte Séverus.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 15 : VDM**

_Au manoir Rogue :_

D : Séverus, je crains que nous ayons un gros problème, ou est Harry

S : Oui je suis au courant et le problème est beaucoup plus gros que vous pensez. Et Potter dors je viens de lui donner la potion la plus calmante que je connaisse.

D : Qu'entends tu pars encore plus gros

S : Potter à appris la mort de la famille Weasley et de ses amis via la connexion et on peut pas dire qu'il ai bien pris. De plus j'ai du me rendre à nouveau dans l'esprit de Harry, il y à un bout de Voldemort en lui qui apparemment essaie de prendre le dessus sur Harry. J'ai réussi à l'isoler dans un coin mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne dure pas longtemps. Il faut que l'on trouve une solution, si on veut pas se retrouver avec un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres sur les bras.

D : Tout d'abord qu'entends tu par le fait qu'il ai mal prit.

S : Il n'a plus aucune réaction, ce qui apparemment incite le bout du seigneur des ténèbres à prendre le dessus, la seule réaction qui l'a eu depuis la nouvelle, c'était de vous tuer.

Dumbledore devint pale, décidément ses 150 ans commençait à lui peser, je crois q'un bon Wisky me ferait du bien. Dumbledore fit apparaître une bouteille ainsi que deux verres.

S : Je suis d'accord avec toi dit Séverus en se servant. Que la guerre finisse vite

D : oui quelle finisse vite

S : Passons au choses sérieuses, d'après toi qu'Est-ce qui se trouve dans l'esprit de Harry.

D : Je pense que Voldemort à crée des Horcruxes et qu'il y en a un dans son esprit.

S : Merde, tu veux dire qu'il en crée plusieurs, est tu sur que c'est cela.

D : Malheureusement oui.

S : Et comment va ton détruire celui qui traîne dans l'esprit de Harry sans le tuer

D : pour l'instant je n'en ai aucune idée.

S : De plus combien penses tu qu'il y en ai? Comment allons nous les retrouver. Et pourquoi celui qui est dans Harry veut prendre le dessus. Cours t'on le risque d'avoir deux Voldemort.

D : Je pense que le fragment qui se trouve dans le corps de Voldemort, est en danger de mort, et comme celui de Harry est dans un corps, c'est celui-ci qui peut prendre le relais tout de suite.

S : Merde, je me ressert un verre, tu en veux un autre.

D : Oh oui, surtout que je ne sais pas le nombre, je sais juste que un à été détruit et que je suis en cours d'en trouver un autre.

S : Putain, penses tu que l'état de Harry risque d'accélérer le processus?

D : Oui et non, tant que le fragment de Voldemort ne sera pas mort, le morceau d'âme qui est en Harry ne pourras pas prendre le dessus. Si Harry reste dans cet état, il ne pourra pas lutter contre cette intrusion, donc il sera instantanément possédé.

S : Si Harry redevient comme avant, PourrA-t-il éliminer le fragment sans dommage pour lui.

D : Oui, mais combien de temps avons-nous devant vous, je me demande bien ce qui met le fragment Voldemort en danger. Dit Dumbledore en se reservant une Rasade.

Séverus fit de même avant de s'adresser à Dumbledore, Maintenant que je n'ai plus ma couverture, je n'ai plus de raison de faire en sorte de Haïr Harry, pourrais je t'aider dans sa protection raprochée. Je dois avouer aussi que depuis quelque temps j'ai envie de mieux le connaître.

Dumbledore sourit depuis le temps qu'il rêvait d'entendre ses paroles de la bouche de son protégé : Bien sur que tu m'aidera dans sa protection raprochée.

Séverus était abasourdi avait vraiment dit cela, sans que cela lui pose de problème décidement le Wisky, avait de bons effets sur lui. Il se resservit et resservit Dumbledore.

Il avala son verre cul sec, à avoir commencé autant continuer, dans les confidences.

S : Je sais que tu attends ce moment depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais su comment l'exprimer mais tu sais je t'aime comme un père.

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent un instant cependant sa voix avait repris sa fermeté habituelle, quand il parla : Oh Séverus, je t'ai toujours considéré comme le fils que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. Cependant avant j'aimerai que tu en sache un peu plus sur moi pour qu'il n'y aucun mensonge dans notre relation père fils.

Bien comme tu dois le savoir depuis peu je suis gay.

S : Cela ne pose aucun problème dit Séverus.

D : Comme toi moi aussi j'ai fait des erreurs, J'ai été amoureux à une époque de Gellert Grindewald.

S : Le mage noir que tu as vaincu.

D : Oui, d'ailleurs pendant quelques temps j'ai caressé l'idée, que les sorciers domineraient les Moldus. Je pensais qu'en faisant cela, je n'aurais plus besoin de cacher ma sœur des Moldus. En effet celle-ci ayant été attaqué par des moldus dans sa petite enfance parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à leur montrer comment faire de la magie. Elle n'a plus jamais voulu faire de Magie, malheureusement, un sorcier est obligé d'en faire pour qu'elle puisse sortir. Comme elle se retenait, toutes les semaines à peu près elle devenait incontrôlable et il fallait la surveiller dans ses moment là et on ne était obligé de la cacher.

Un jour lors d'une dispute entre mon frère, Grindelwald et moi, Ariana mourut sans que l'on sache de nous trois qui était responsable de sa mort. C'est la que j'ai compris mon erreur, au lieux de réfléchir à comment dominer les moldus, j'aurais mieux fait, de m'occuper de ma famille et aider ma sœur le gout de la magie. Ce jour là, je me suis promis de tout faire pour lutter contre les ténèbres.

S : Bah on fait tous des erreurs et je te serais gré de m'en avoir parlé, et je pense que ce sont nos erreurs qui nous font avancer, Sache que je t'aimerais toujours quoique tu fasse. Séverus hésita un instant PaPa.

D : je suis touché que tu me juge pas mal. Merci Fils, buvons à notre nouvelle relation.

S : Et félicitation pour tes choix amoureux, un Mordu de potion comme moi, je crois que je vais m'entendre avec mon nouveau beau père, fit séverus en riant.

D : Oh oui, demain matin il faut que j'aille le voir car lui seul hormis Voldemort détiens la réponse au nombre d'horcruxes.

L'alcool faisant son effet, il se mirent à chanter une chanson à boire.

Quand ma vie est merdique

Je l'illumine avec du pur feu

Quand je suis dans la merde

Je bois de la bierre au beurre.

D : Et tu sais quoi Séverus, si on était des moldus on devrait raconter notre vie sur Vie de Merde

S : Tu as raison, VDM

Nos deux héros s'endormirent.


	11. Chapter 11

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 16. Attention pour les Ames sensibles Horace Slughorn en tenue très spéciale._

**Chapitre 16 : Reveils difficiles**

Au manoir :

c'est la bouche pâteuse et la tête comme un chaudron que nos deux buveurs se réveillèrent, pas très en forme mais un peu plus optimiste, la chanson à boire avait eu l'avantage de leur faire un peu dédramatier la situation, et de relâcher la pression.

S : Albus, Comment te sens tu?, n'as-tu pas honte de faire boire ton fils adoré.

D : Bien et mal en même temps, j'ai la tête en feu et en même temps je suis moins nerveux que hier. Et toi mon cher fils, si tu n'approuve pas ton père méfie toi que je te renie pas.

S : C'est pas tout mais notre matinée risque d'être longue et je pense que ton cher et tendre ne va pas être content si tu découches dès la première nuit.

D : Oui, mais je pense qu'une bonne potion anti gueule de bois ne serait pas de trop, j'ai bien peur de ne pas arriver à sortir du lit sans cela, même si ma vie en dépendait.

S : je vais faire de même, il va falloir réveiller Harry

D : Oui, Allons y

S et D secouant Harry : Harry réveille toi.

Harry se réveilla, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent, ses amis les plus chers étaient morts, il avait apparement voulu tuer Dumbledore et Rogue l'avait légilimensé. Il palit, oh non, Sirius mort par sa faute, la famille Weasley, morts eux aussi par sa faute, il n'avait qu'une envie mourir pour oublier tout cela. Il regarda autour de lui, et vit Séverus Rogue à son chevet, la situation était pire que ce qu'il imaginait, il était chez Rogue et en plus la veille il avait pleuré dans ses bras.

Severus et Albus d'un air inquiet : Harry ça va

Albus s'approchat de Harry et lui caressa le bras, Harry sauta du lit en deux temps trois mouvement, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille.

H : Dégagez, foutez moi la paix

Severus avait pitié du garçon, il aurait volontiers fait comme Albus, mais bon, cela n'était vraiment la meilleure des solutions.

S : Potter, toujours votre insolence comme d'habitude, vous êtes bien comme votre père.

H : Putain mais arrêté de me faire chier, non je ne suis pas mon père et j'en ai marre que l'on me compare à quelqu'un que j'ai à peine connu et franchement professeur vous feriez mieux de vous regarder dans la glace au lieux de juger les autres.

S : Je vois que l'on ne connaît pas le respect des adultes, vous feriez mieux de vous lever au lieu de geindre.

Albus était un peu étonné par la réaction de Séverus mais en voyant comment Harry répondit, il se compris la ruse de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils.

Harry se leva, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de Séverus, et mit des coups de pieds dedans, Ah oui il était comme son père, ainsi il était insolent, son insolence ne serait rien à coté de ce qu'il allait faire et pour une fois, Rogue l'enguirlandera pour quelque chose de vrai.

Albus à Severus : que fait t'on maintenant

Severus : Laisse le faire, il finira par s'effondrer

Trop fatigué pour continuer à tout détruire il s'arrêta, sa rage destructrice, fit place à un chagrin tout aussi dévastateur, il s'effondra en larmes.

Séverus s'approchât et lui caressa le dos en murmurant des mots réconfortant.

Harry à travers ses larmes : Vous êtes content maintenant vous allez avoir une provision de sarcasme pour les années à venir et dire que je croyais que vous aviez changé. Il se remit à pleurer, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, je suis désolé je voulais pas cela.

Je veux mourir, si je n'existait pas vous seriez encore en vie, c'est de ma faute si vous êtes mort.

S : Non Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute, si Voldemort n'aurais pas existé, il n'y aurais aurais pas eu tout ces morts, c'est Voldemort qui en est la cause, la seule que l'on puisse faire, c'est le maître hors d'état de nuire définitivement.

Dumbledore s'approchât de Rogue et lui chuchota à l'oreille : Tu as l'air de bien t'en sortir malheureusement pour moi, j'ai des choses urgentes à régler, je repasserai ce soir.

Au château :

Horace se réveilla de très mauvaise humeur. Il avait pensé que sa nuit serait la plus belle de toutes, il avait mis son plus beau string léopard, avec le son Marcel Vert le plus moulant de sa garde robe, et il avait préparé un repas aphrodisiaque au chandelles. Mais malheureusement son prince charmant, n'étais pas venu. Et le pire Mc gonagall l'avait vu dans cette tenue, en effet vers 2h00 du matin elle était venu lui signaler qu'un de ses élèves traînait dans les couloirs, croyant que c'était son amour il avait ouvert, en tenue légère. A 4 h00 du matin, il avait fini par aller se coucher. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure quand il remettrait la main sur son Albichou.

Au manoir Malfoy :

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Voldemort avait dormi, la veille il était très fatigué et même la potion d'énergie à la Taurine n'avait aucun effet. Au réveil il avait la tête comme un chaudron et la bouche pâteuse et cela n'avait rien avoir avec l'alcool. Ce devait être la faute de cet idiot de traître, il passerait sa colère sur un de ses mangemorts et cela irait mieux.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 17 Scènes de ménages**

Dans les appartements d'Horace

H : A te voilà toi! Comme prince charmant tu te pose là! Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit! En plus j'avais préparé un bon petit repas et mis mes plus beau habits pour l'amour. Et Mr joue l'adolescent qui découche, la seule visite que j'ai eu c'était Mc gonagall et je te dis pas la tête qu'elle a fait quand elle à vu la tenue que je portait. La prochaine fois préviens moi quand du dois t'absenter, par les temps qui courent, je me suis vraiment inquiété. Je t'aime putain de merde, et je veux pas te perdre.

D : Oh Horace si tu savais comme je suis désolé, tout un tas de problème sont arrivé et une chose puis une autre j'ai oublié de te prévenir. Je suis vraiment un con surtout que pour me détendre avec Séverus nous avons un peu trop bu.

H : Quoi et en plus tu fais la fête sans moi.

D : Oui! J'aurais du te prévenir et j'admet que boire n'est pas la meilleure des idées, mais excuse moi mais le seul qui peut mettre fin à cette putain de guerre viens de perdre ses meilleurs amis je te raconte même pas l'état dans lequel il était. Je sais même pas combien d'horcruxes il y à détruire et celui qui est dans Harry veut prendre le dessus., et aussi que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu quelqu'un avec qui vivre, je n'ai pas encore pris l'habitude. Mais sache une chose, je t'aime et moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre, et à l'avenir je te préviendrais ou tu viendras avec moi.

Horace resta con quelque minutes avant de se reprendre, surtout qu'il savait qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans un des problème. : Albus tiens le souvenir.

D : Merci je le regarderais plus tard. Parce que là j'ai envie de toi tout de suite. Et si tu me faisait voir H : Oh oui, tout de suite chéri.

D : Sensass,

Dumbledore senti son sexe se durcir, il s'approcha d'Horace pris ses lèvres dans les siennes, il sentit que le sexe d'Horace était dans le même état que le sien, il s'embrassèrent, horace défit les premiers boutons de la robe d'albus, Dumbledore passa sa main dans le marcel, Horace fit tomber la robe d'albus. Il sautèrent sur le lit, Horace jeta sont string dans la pièce, et les deux hommes s'aimerrent passionnément.

Au manoir Rogue :

H toujours pleurant : Mes parents morts par ma faute.

S : Harry écoute moi bien, non tu n'est pas responsable, le seul responsable , c'est Voldemort.

H se rappelant quelques détails : Vous faites quoi là, vous essaeyez de vous disculper ou quoi, parce que vous aussi vous êtes responsables. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, ils ne seraient pas mort. Vous n'êtes qu'un con, vous pensiez quoi en me consolant. Vous pensiez peut être que j'oublierais que c'est vous qui avait mis Voldemort sur la trace de mes parents. Allez vous faire foutre.

S : Bien Mr Potter, vous allez m'écouter parce que ce que je vais vous dire, je ne vous le redirai pas deux fois. Non je n'essaye pas de me disculper, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce n'est pas moi qui ai lancé l'Avada sur vos parents et amis, C'est Voldemort. Il est vrai que certaines de mes erreurs ont été fatales, mail il n'en reste pas moins que sans le seigneurs des ténèbres les conséquences n'auraient pas été la mort. Je vous console parce que ces derniers jours, je me suis rendu compte d'une autre de mes erreurs, à savoir mon jugement sur vous et au vu de certaines choses j'ai envie de vous connaître un peu plus. Pour tout mes erreurs je vous dois des excuses.

Je m'excuse d'avoir parlé de la prophétie à Voldemort, et je m'excuse de vous avoir mal jugé et surtout de ne pas avoir mis certaines de mes rancœurs de coté.

Harry était ébahi, la terreur des cachots admettais ces erreurs devant lui et en plus il s'excusait. Harry ce dit qu'il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à blâmer Rogue pour ces erreurs, Rogue avait raison ce n'était pas lui qui avait Avadé ses parents. Tout comme lui n'avait pas Avadé, Sirius, ni ses amis. Certes il se sentirai un peu coupable mais il savait aussi que la personne la plus responsable était Voldemort. Le discours de Rogue, avait plus d'effet que tout, ce qu'on avait pu lui dire auparavant. Excuses acceptés. Merci professeur grâce à vous je me sens mieux.

S : Merci Harry, mais à partir d' aujourd'hui, je souhaiterais que tu m'appelle par mon prénom en privé.

H : Oui prof pardon Séverus. Et Harry se blottit à nouveau dans les bras de Séverus.

Au QG de Voldemort :

Voldy : Mes fidèles Mangemort, un de vous n'a pas correctement remplit sa mission. Draco, il me semble que tu devais affaiblir Dumbledore pour que je puisse le tuer plus facilement, et tu n'as rien fait. Tu vas devoir payer. « Endoloris »

Draco se retenait de hurler mais au lieu de calmer Voldermort cela l'excitait encore plus.

Voldy : Tant que tu ne sera pas en larmes je continuerai, « Endoloris, sectum sempra, endoloris, dolores maxima, sectum sempra »

Draco : AH, je vous en supplie maître arrêté dit Draco en pleurant.

Voldy : Cette combinaison marche toujours, au moins je sais que la leçon est rentré, maintenant tu vas retourner à Poudlard était tu vas faire ton devoir, je te laisse une semaine pour l'affaiblir.

Draco : Oui maître.

Draco s'appliqua un sortilège de soin et transplannnna jusqu'à la gare de King Cross ou avait été apprêté le Poudlard express pour que les élèves évacués et qui le désiraient puissent rentrer à l'école. Draco se dit que ce soir il parlerai à Dumbledore, non il ne pouvait pas l'affaiblir et surtout il ne voulait plus avoir affaire au seigneur des ténèbres. Comment avait t'il pu être aussi bête que son père qui lui disait qu'être un mangemort était un Honneur. Tu parles comme si prendre des sortilège de douleur était génial. Dit il tout haut. Il regarda aux alentours heureusement personne ne l'avait entendu. Il prit place dans un des wagons vide, il ne voulaient pas aller avec ceux de sa maison. Pas pour l'instant il voulait réfléchir.

Dans les Appartements d'Horace :

D : Chéri, réveille toi les élèves ne vont pas tarder à arriver il nous faut les accueillir.

Ho : Quoi tout de suite, un petit calin et je me lève S'il te plait.

D : Condition accepté

Il se firent un dernier petit calin, s'habillèrent et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

D : Mes chers élèves, tout d'abord je vous souhaite un bon retour parmis nous, Malheureusement, j'ai quelques mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer, La famille Weasley hormis Arthur à été tué par Voldemort et ses mangemort. Ml Granger Hermione à été également tué dans cette attaque. Nous allons leur rendre hommage en faisant une minute de silence. Tout le monde, même certains Serpentards firent la minute silence. Draco ne la fit pas, non pas parce qu'il haïssait les personnes mais parce qu'avant il voulait d'abord parler à Dumbledore avant de renier, Voldemort publiquement.

Dumbledore était content que presque toute l'école et même la majorité des Serpentards avait participé a cette minute de silence.

D : L'école sera fermé le jour de leur funérailles afin que vous puissiez y assister, je vous informerai de la date lorsque celle-ci sera fixé. Comme vous avez pu le constater le professeur Rogue ainsi que Harry Potter sont absent, ils se reposent des derniers évènements. De plus il faut que vous sachiez que Séverus Rogue est lui aussi actuellement en grand danger en effet Voldemort à découvert son allégeance pour l'ordre du Phoénix. Pour terminer ce discours sur une note un peu plus gaie, le professeur Slughorn et moi-même avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous sommes en couple.

Presque toute l'école applaudit hormis certains élèves de Serpentards et nés moldus.

Colin CriveY à Neville : Bah il est PD, qui aurait pu imaginer cela, le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps Homosexuel, Bah.

Neville : Je ne vois pas ou est le mal, et je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi, tu parles comme ça et qu'Est-ce que ça avoir l'homosexualité avec la force.

Colin CriveY : Mon père dit que les Homosexuel c'est pas des vrais Hommes, que ceux sont des gens qui agissent comme des filles. Ce qui est bizzare quand même c'est que on dirait pas qu'il est.

Neville : Je savais pas qu'en plus ce se voyait, tout à coup Neville comprit.

Colin tu es né moldu n'Est-ce pas.

Colin : Oui et alors.

Neville : Ma grand-mère m'a dit que pour les moldus l'homosexualité était mal vue et qu'ils étaient remplis de préjugés du genre de ce que tu viens de me dire. En effet pour nous les sorcier celle-ci est normale, même pour les mages noirs.

Colin : Et je dois penser quoi alors, je suis un sorcier et en même temps un né moldu.

Neville : Cela c'est à toi de voir, mais sache que le professeur Dumbledore reste toujours le même sorcier quelque soit ses relations amoureuses.

Colin : Merci, tu as raison et en plus les amours du professeur ne sont pas vraiment mes affaires.

Le repas finit tout le monde allait directement dans leur salle commune, il voulaient parler entre eux des derniers evenements. Draco profita de la foule pour se diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore, il se cacha dans une armure à proximité et attendit que le professeur arrive.

Après deux minutes celui-ci arriva avec Horace.

Draco : Professeur puis je vous parler?

D : Bien sur Draco, allons dans mon bureau. Horace je viendrais te voir tout à l'heure.

Dans le bureau

D : De quoi vouliez vous me parler Draco.

DR : C'est quelque chose de très important et je risque ma vie pour cela, pourriez vous jeter un charme de vie privée, s'il vous plait.

D : Ne vous inquiétez pas ce bureau est soumis à ce charme de manière permanente. Je vous écoute.

Draco lui parla de sa position de mangemort et de sa mission. Il lui dit aussi qu'il voulait faire partie de l'ordre.

D : Cela peut se faire mais tout d'abord, et vous m'en voyez désolé, je vais vous soumettre au veritaserum, il me faut être sur.

DR : Je vous comprends finissons en.

Draco raconta exactement la même chose.

D : C'est d'accord, ce soir je dois rendre visite à Séverus et Harry tu vas venir avec moi, il faut que l'on trouve comment tu vas servir l'ordre tout en étant le moins en danger possible. Fumsek fais venir horace je veux qu'il soit avec moi.

D : Horace je vais chez Séverus avec Draco, pour parler de certaines choses et regarder le souvenir. Veut tu venir avec moi

Ho : Je viens avec toi.

Attendez moi 5 min il faut que je prévienne Severus de votre venue il faut qu'il modifie les protections afin que vous puissiez entrer.

Quand Dumbledore arriva Severus était endormi avec Harry dans ses bras. Dumbledore resta quelque minutes ému devant le spectacle, il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il puisse étre aussi heureux, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que celui qu'il considérait comme son fils oublierait ses rancoeurs pour prendre soin de celui qu'il considérait comme son petit fils, et qu'en plus de tout cela son cher Horace sortirai enfin avec lui. Il s'approchât de Séverus et le secoua doucement.

S : Expeliarmus

Si le directeur n'avait pas eu les réflexe aussi vif, il aurait été désarmé et certainement envoyé au fond de la pièce.

D : Séverus, ce n'est que moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, chuchota le directeur.

S : Désolé, c'était un réflexe, qu'Est-ce qui t'amène ici? Chuchota-t-il.

D : Plusieurs choses, mais il me faut ton autorisation pour amener Horace et Draco avec moi.

S : puisque c'est toi il n'y a pas de problèmes, je modifie de suite les barrières. Dois je réveiller Harry.

D : pas pour tout de suite nous le réveilleront au moment voulu. Se sent t'il mieux?

S : Dieux soit bénit oui. Reviens rapidement tu as réveillé ma curiosité.

Le directeur, retourna au château et ramena les deux autres.

Draco : Professeur, bonjour

Ho : Bonjour Severus

S : Bonjour à tous les deux, bien rentrons dans le vif du sujet pourquoi as-tu amené Draco Albus?

Dumbledore expliqua la situation de Draco.

S : Bien si on le cache, il sera en danger de mort et il veut rester du coté de l'ordre, j'ai une idée qui est très risquée mais qui pourrait être une bonne solution et surtout qui lui éviterai de rester cacher. Je pense qu'il pourrait devenir notre nouvel espion? Mais il reste toujours un problème votre affaiblissement.

D : Vous êtes fou ou quoi c'est trop dangereux.

S : Si on le cache il sera de toute façon en danger de mort et Poudlard sera attaqué tout les jours. De plus Draco maîtrise parfaitement l'occlumencie et savoir ce que prépare le seigneur des ténèbres est important pour nous.

D : Je pense que c'est à Draco de prendre la décision.

Dr : Je pense que le professeur à raison, de plus cela évitera aussi de mettre ma famille en danger. De plus je me suis déjà servit de l'occlumencie contre le seigneur des ténèbres plusieurs fois.

D n'oubliant pas les raisons de la défection de Draco : Et êtes vous sur de pouvoir supporter la pression ainsi que la douleur.

Dr : oui parce que j'aurais un vrai but pour continuer.

D : C'est d'accord par contre il va falloir que tu arrive à devenir son bras droit.

S : J'ai un plan, sa mission est de vous affaiblir, bien on va t'affaiblir pour cela on va utiliser un sort de magie noire qui consiste à créer un double de toi. Ce sera celui-ci que Draco affaiblira pour au point de l'envoyer à sainte mangouste. On utilisera du poison d'acromantule. Qui à une action lente et qui met rend fous au bout d'une semaine. Draco ira soumettre ce plan dans la nuit au s des T en lui disant que si cela se fait lentement le château ne soupsonnera pas de suite quelqu'un mais pensera à une maladie, d'ailleurs les premiers symptômes sont semblables à la magiqua.

D : très bon plan, mon affaiblissement le fera remonter en haut de la hiérarchie. Cependant que feront nous, quand il s'apercevra qu'il s'agit d'un double et comment Draco va-t-il réussir à soit disant me verser la potion.

S : C'est très simple il n'aura qu'a dire qu'il à entendu Horace dire aux elfes de maison que ce soir il voulait qu'on lui livre une bouteille d'hydromel, pour la partager avec toi. Et qu'il s'est introduit aux cuisine sans être vu et à remplacé la bouteille d'hydromel qui était réservé pour Dumbledore, par une contenant la potion.

D : C'est bien, mais il faut négliger aucun détail, comment Draco se sera-t-il procuré la potion?

S : il n'y pas si longtemps que cela cette potion a fait l'objet d'un de mes cours, il aura qu'a dire qu'il en à gardé un échantillon, en pensant que cela pourrait servir.

D : D'accord à toi de jouer. Bon courage, mon petit, si tu as besoin de repos, je vais te donner le mot de passe d'un des quartiers secret de Poudlard. C'est aussi ici que tu viendras faire ton rapport tout les lundis vers 4h00 du matin, fais attention à ce que personne te vois y aller.

S : Félicitations Draco, si tu as besoin de me parler tu pourras venir le faire ici, l'essentiel c'est que jamais personne ne te voie.

D : Draco, il va falloir que tu retourne à Poudlard, j'ai quelques informations à donner à Séverus. N'oublie pas le rapport dans deux jours, surtout qu'a ce moment là j'aurais d'autre information à te donner.

Dr : Merci, à lundi

Draco était soulagé de ne plus être du coté de ce psychopate mort vivant, il ferait tout pour provoquer sa chute, le S des T ne pouvait pas regner il était trop méchant même avec ses fidèles. Si le S des T venait à regner se serait la fin de tout bonheur.

D : Séverus, j'ai recueillit l'information dont nous avons parler ce matin, Horace veut tu regarder avec nous?

Ho : Je ne préfère pas.

D : Cela ne te dérange pas que Séverus regarde.

Ho : Non de toute façon il saura quand même.

S : Horace, je comprends que cela est dur pour vous de montrer ces images, mais sachez que je ne vous juge par pour ce que vous avait fait.

Ho : Merci Séverus, tu peut me tutoyer.

D : Allons y

Ils plongèrent dans le souvenirs (nda voir les détails dans le T6 de Harry potter.)

S : Il y à donc 7 horcruxes.

D : Non 6, une à été détruite, il s'agissait du journal intime.

S : Comment on va faire pour tous les détruire surtout que cela pourrais être n'importe quoi et elles pourraient être n'importe où.

D : Un e est dans l'esprit de Harry, certaines de mes recherches m'on permis d'aboutir à savoir quelles pouvaient être les horcuxes et ou pourraient être l'emplacement de deux.

S : Dites toujours.

D : quatre pourraient être un objet ayant appartenu aux quatre fondateurs. Et pour les emplacements une pourrait être dans la maison de ces ancêtres et une autre dans une grotte coté moldu.

S : Bizzare un endroit moldu pour cacher son âme, ce qui fait que l'on à une vague idée de 4 horcruxe et 1 dont on est sur de ce qu'elle est et où. Pour la dernière j'ai une idée qui semble tirée par les cheveux mais pourquoi pas. Je pensait à Nagini, en effet ce serpent ne quitte jamais le lord de plus il exerce un contrôle sur ce serpent très fort même pour un fourche langue. Donc si je réfléchis bien les horcuxes pourraient êtres donc la coupe d'helga pouf souffle, le diadème perdu de Serdaigle, le médaillon de Serpentard et l'épée de Griffondor.

D : Possible sauf pour le l'épée qui est dans mon bureau depuis des années et ce n'est pas un horcurxe.

S : On à un autre problème le diadème perdu, s'il porte ce nom c'est parce qu'il est perdu.

D : Avec Voldemort on peut s'attendre à tout. Enfin je vais continuer mes recherches sur les lieux et on en reparlera lundi. Il nous faut créer mon double.

S : oui par contre je vais aussi l'ensorceler pour que tu sois le seul à qui il obéisse, gardes le, dans ton bureau le plus possible par contrer envoie le au moins une fois par jour avec les professeurs pour qu'ils se rendent compte que tu as un problème. « Douboublis », « Esclavamus Albus Dumbledore »

D : Merci. Va dans mon bureau et dors sur le canapé.

S : Problème suivant. Les funérailles des morts

D : ils seront tous entérés à pré au lard demain, si Harry veut y aller voici des mèches de cheveux de fleur delacour , faites lui boire du polynectar et pour toi ceux de tonks.

S : Génial nous allons nous déguiser en fille, par contre je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir y aller, avec mes pouvoirs instables, je n'ai pas encore osé les utiliser pour hormis pour le légillimens et vu tout ce que je suis arrivé à faire je dois être puissant, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que pourrais faire un sort d'attaque.

D : justement cela sera un bon entraînement, nous avons besoin de toute la puissance possible si il y à une attaque. De plus pour le moment tu es le seul qui arrive à atteindre Harry, et je pense qu'il voudra y assister et il aura besoin de toi, et pour votre sécurité vous serez entourés d'aurors qui seront eux invisibles pour éviter que l'on vous démasque.

Ho : ce n'est pas que mais il va peut être falloir réveiller Harry pour l'informer de tout cela et je pense que l'on devrait se retirer pour qu'il se sente à l'aise pour parler.

D : Oui il à raison, de plus il nous faut donner une potion à mon double.

S : Bien à demain alors. Quelle heure au fait pour les funérailles à pré au lard.

D : A 14h00, je te conseille d'arriver une heure avant à Poudlard pour que je t'attribue les aurors.

S : D'accord à demain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 18 partie 1 : Jour funèbre**

S : Harry, réveille toi, Harry debout.

H : Quoi kesskisspass

S : il est temps que tu te lève, cela fait près de 24H00 que tu dors et nous avons à discuter de choses et d'autres. Comment te sens tu?

H : Mieux que hier en tout cas.

S : as-tu besoin d'une potion?

H : Non je crois que cela va aller.

S : Bien, nous allons manger, ensuite nous discuterons.

H : Hum, A vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment faim

S : je sais que tu est perturbé, mais il va te falloir manger si tu veux tenir. Je ne te demande pas de te gaver, mais au moins d'avaler un petit quelque chose.

H : Bon, bon je vais prendre 1 thé et un toast, « apparecium… », « apparecium ». C'est bizzare rien n'apparaît.

S : Ne t'inquiète pas c'est que tes pouvoirs ne sont pas encore revenus. Je vais essayer « Apparecium » oula la la, c'est pas brillant. En effet la pièce s'était remplie de toast et de thé. Bon « disparitio », c'est pire. En effet tout les objets de la pièce avaient disparut.

H : En tout cas-tu as de la force pour deux, voire trois personnes.

S : il va vraiment falloir que je me contrôle je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que cela risque de faire durant un combat. Pour ce matin il va falloir utiliser la manière moldu, allons dans la cuisine de l'étage.

H : Je ne savait pas que l'on pouvais faire marcher des appareils moldus dans un manoir magique.

S : C'est possible avec un sort spécial, si tu veux quand je me maîtriserai mieux, je te l'apprendrais.

H : Merci, mais vous euh tu sais je peut faire le petit déjeuner moi-même. Cela ne me dérange pas.

S : Ici tu es mon invité, tu n'as pas à faire de corvée, tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas tout casser et de ne pas fouiner partout. Et aussi de ne jamais pénétrer dans ma chambre sans mon autorisation préalable. Je te ferais faire le tour du propriétaire plus tard.

H : Merci, de quoi voulait tu me parler.

S : Les funérailles de la famille Weasley et de Miss Granger, auront lieux demain veut tu y assister?

Harry devient pale quelques instant pendant un moment il avait oublié leur mort.

S le voyant palir, tu sais ce n'est pas une obligation. Tu vas prendre cette potion elle te calmera.

H : Merci, je veux y aller, je veut leur dire un dernier adieux. Mais je dois avouer que leur mort me secoue.

S : C'est normal, bon par contre il est possible que les mange morts viennent nous rendre une visite, certaines dispositions afin de limiter le danger ont été prises. Severus lui expliqua le plan.

H : Cela ne me dérange pas, encore mieux au moins personne ne me reconnaîtra, ni ne me regardera comme une bête curieuse. Quand même une fille, j'aurais préféré un corps de garçon.

S : Ce sera toujours mieux qu'en Crabbe ou Goyle, n'Est-ce pas.

H : Co comment sais tu cela?

S : Disons que en tant que directeur de Serpentard, j'ai mes sources. Tiens d'ailleurs quels sont les ingrédients qui entrent dans la composition de Polynectar.

H : Heu des Crisoptes, de la

S : Ne vois tu pas que je plaisante.

H : on peut pas dire que ce soit ton genre.

S : Ah bon

H : Arrêtes tu passe pour le plus épouvantable professeur de Poudlard, si ce n'est pas pour un vampire parfois.

S : Surtout quand j'ai des cornichons d'élèves comme vous et pour te rassurer je ne suis pas un vampire.

H : oui

S : Bon trève de plaisanterie, j'ai d'autre choses à te révéler, Comme tu as pu le constater, ta connexion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble s'amplifier, tu vas boire cette potion, pour bloquer les intrusions.

H : Et dire que l'on m'a forcé à apprendre l'occlumencie alors que je pouvais boire une stupide potion.

S : Sache que les potions ne sont pas stupides, mais ces effets sont temporaires,de plus, l'occlumencie te donne les bases de la légitimement et tu pourrais tendre un piege au Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'ailleurs quand nous sauront remis je compte reprendre les cours avec toi.

H : Super des bon moments de bonheur, je m'en réjouis.

S : Sache que nous reprendrons à zéro et que cette fois ci je ne me laisserai plus envahir par la haine, par contre je veut plus sous aucun prétexte que tu regarde dans ma pensine.

H : Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'étais pas vraiment sur de mal agir. Je ne le referais pas en tout cas, je crois que j'ai compris la leçon.

S : Excuses acceptées, autre chose, Draco est notre nouvel espion.

H : Quoi et dire que je l'ai soupçonné d'être un mange mort

S : tes soupcons n'étaient pas infondés, mais il à compris que Voldemort n'était pas si parfait que cela.

H : Si ces autres partisans pouvaient se réveiller et faire la même chose. Ce serait pas mal.

S : Faut pas rêver.


	14. Chapter 14

Me revoilà avec la suite du chapitre, qui à mit pas mal de tps arriver mais entre une chose et l'autre pas trop eu le temps de taper je vais essayer de poster un autre chapitre avant le 5 juillet. Cette fic sera suspendu du 5 juillet au 5 Août parce que je m'en vais en volontariat dans une communauté emmaus. Et j'aurais pas trop le tps de m'y pencher.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 18 partie 2

H : Prof euh Séverus pourquoi ma connexion s'amplifie de cette façon, pendant un instant hier je me suis pratiquement pris pour Voldemort et le pire c'est que si Dumbledore aurait été à coté je l'aurais tué sans problème. Serais je possédé?

S : Non et Oui, en effet un bout de l'âme de Voldemort s'est rattachée à la tienne, on pourrais parler ici de possession mais les règles normales ne s'appliquent pas, en effet si tu était possédé tu ne serais plus du tout toi-même, tu serais exactement comme lui et tu ne te souviendrais pas de ta propre existence.

H : d'après ce que tu m'a dit je possède ce fragment depuis mes 1ans pourquoi Est-ce qu'il se manifeste maintenant, même l'an dernier ce n'était pas aussi puissant.

S : Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais il semblerait que le morceau présent dans son corps se sente près de mourir, le tiens étant celui le plus prés d'un corps, se serait apparemment celui-ci qui prendrait le relais.

H : ce qui veut dire que si il meurt je serait le nouveau S Des T, est t'il au courant, parce que si il est il pourrait se faire tuer ou se tuer de suite comme cela il n'aurait pas d'ennemis, et si il ne le sait pas combien de temps lui reste t'il à vivre et comment l'empêcher de mourir ou alors trouver une solution qui éviterai ce problème?

S : le problème c'est que pour cela je ne trouve aucune solution, du moins une solution qui ne rimerai pas avec te tuer. J'espère que le délai sera long et que l'on sache quel est le problème et qu'on lui évite la mort cela rallongera considérablement notre temps. Bien que faire en sorte qu'il survive, n'est pas très réjouissant. Et si il venait à le savoir il faut espérer que sa peur de la mort soit la plus forte et qu'il ne préfère pas prendre le risque.

H : Ça c'est sur on devra faire des recherches le plus rapidement possible, je vais envoyer un hibou à Hermione.. Non rien.

S : Ça va?

H : Oui c'est que j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que mes amis sont morts.

S : Je comprends.

Pendant ce temps au Voldy's manoir

Lucius : Bella que fait le maître, cela fait trois jours que je ne l'ai pas vu?

Bella : Moi aussi depuis l'attaque il n'est pratiquement pas sorti de sa chambre, le seul qui l'ai vu est Draco qui à trouvé le moyen d'affaiblir le vieux fou, si tu veut bien venir avec moi, j'entrerai dans sa chambre.

Lucius réprimant un frisson : Pas que je trouve cette idée réjouissante mais il faut bien, il faut que l'on sache quoi dire ou faire aux nouvelles recrues car elles commencent à douter de son pouvoir.

Bella : A trois on y va. 1,2,3

Lucius et Bella : Alohomora

Ils restèrent un moment stupéfait, le seigneur et maître si puissant était pris de convulsions comme un vulgaire moldu et n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire.

Lucius : Qu'est qu'on fait, j'ai ne connais aucun sort de guérison.

Bella : moi non plus et ce traître de Séverus qui s'y connaît aurait pu nous aider ou lui donner une potion , si je lui mais la main dessus il va passer un sale quart d'heure.

Lucius : En parlant de potions cela me donne une idée, cela ressemble un peu au tremblement de l'après doloris, en plus fort pourquoi ne pas lui donner une potion anti tremblote. Ce sera mieux que rien et ça marche pas mal sur les tremblements, cela devrai diminuer ses énormes tremblements.

Bella : Bonne idée essayons en plus j'en ai toujours une fiole sur moi au cas ou.

Ils lui donnèrent la potion mais celle-ci aggrava les symptômes .

Lucius : Tu crois qu'il va mourir?

Bella : lui mourir mais il est immortel, en plus ce serait la catastrophe si il mourrait on finirait tous à Azkaban.

Un crac retentit dans la maison.

Bella : Qui est la?

Draco : C'est moi Draco, il me faut voir le maître rapidement.

Bella : Est tu bon en potion et en soin? Parce que la tu vois il est pas trop en état de recevoir.

Draco : Assez, de quoi souffre t'il?

Bella : il à des convulsions on à essayé une potion anti tremblote mais elle n'a pas agit?

Draco : Je crois que le maître va devoir se venger quand il ira mieux, ces sales moldus lui on refilé une de leurs maladies en plus il y a pas grand-chose à faire, à part faire en sorte qu'il n'avale pas sa langue, et attendre que ça passe, lance y un sortilège de bloque langue, bloque la lui sur le palais. Quand cela ira mieux rappelle moi, pendant ce temps j'entrerais en douce chez Rogue pour voir si il n'existe pas un remède magique efficace à cela.

Bella : Petite vermine comment sais tu tout cela sur les moldus? Le vieux fou t'a déteints dessus ou quoi, bien quand le maître iras mieux je crois qu'il va te tuer. Je suis sur que tu fricote avec ce bon vieux dumby.

Draco : Moi fricoter avec ce vieux glucosé mais cela ne va pas ma chère, je suis un Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, la roublardise n'est t'elle pas la qualité principale de cette noble maison, en effet j'ai pris l'option étude des moldus dans le but de connaître toute les façons qu'on les moldus de mourir et ce qui leur fait le plus mal. Père ne voulait pas mais quand je lui expliqué pourquoi, il à approuvé et le maître à dit que j'était digne de Salazar, mais ce n'est pas tout, tu n'aurais oublié un sortilège de bloque langue à jeter par hasard. Je retourne à Poudlard, envoie moi un hibou, quand il seras mieux, j'ai d'importantes informations à lui communiquer.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore :

D : Harry, Séverus voici le poly nectar.

H : bien allons y.

S : Pouah toujours aussi horrible.

H : Toi tu admet que les potions sont horribles en tout cas, les robes noires ne vont pas vraiment avec ton nouveau personnage.

S : Oui et tu n'a pas intérêt de me le rappeler si tu ne veux pas en finir en ingrédient pour potions.

D : Vous êtres prêts, allons y?

Au cimetière de pré au lard

D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir des enterrements moldus les enterrements sorciers n'étaient pas très différents hormis le fait qu'un sortilège d'illusion donnait l'impression que les défunts dominaient la pièce. Harry se serait bien passé de cela en effet, la vue de ces illusions rendaient encore plus réelle la mort de ses amis. Il avait que l'impression que ses amis l'accusaient de leur mort bien qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas responsable, cela n'empêcha qu'il ressentait une pointe de culpabilité. Il aurait bien voulut fuir, crier, hurler sa douleur mais son déguisement. Lorsque le curé prononçait les noms tant aimés il sentait son cœur se briser à chaque fois. Et dire qu'il avait tout fait pour les éloigner de lui, qu'il avait essayé de se détacher d'eux, tout cela avait été vain, ils étaient morts et il en souffrait beaucoup. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, il les essuya directement il ne fallait pas qu'on le voie pleurer. Lorsque les cercueils furent mis en terre il crut défaillir, mais une main se mit sur son épaule, et il sentit le courage lui revenir.

Séverus avait senti que le garçon ne sentait pas bien, il arrivait à percevoir certaines de pensées sans même avoir recours à la légillimancie mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour consoler le garçon, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de fréquenter de jeunes gens pleurnichards, il fréquentait plus tôt des gens qui semaient la désolation. Il sentit que Harry, était pas loin de l'évanouissement, il fit la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit, il posât sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, et il sentit qu'il avait bien fait.

L'enterrement était terminé il fallut serrer les mains des membres de la famille des morts, Harry se demanda un instant si il ne devait pas s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Il ne le fit pas, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir lâchement, il était un griffondors après tout. Il s'accrochât au bras de Severus et y alla. Les parents d'Hermione ainsi que Arthur étaient au courant de son déguisement, il se dirigeât tout d'abord vers Arthur qui était blanc comme un vampire, celui-ci le remercia d'être venue. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait du venir il pensait que Arthur, n'aurait même pas du lui serrer la main. Il aurait voulut dire qu'il était désolé mais aucun mot ne sorti de sa bouche. Les parents d'Hermione étaient en larmes, il aurait voulu trouver les mots qui les auraient consolé, il aurait voulu leur dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu sa mort. Il ne dit rien à quoi servaient les mots, puisque il était responsable de sa mort, même si tout le monde s'acharnait à lui dire le contraire. Il demanda à Severus de repartir. Séverus transplanta, Harry s'effondra dans le salon et pleurât toute la soirée, dans les bras de Severus.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 19 : Au rapport**

D : Ainsi Voldemort est malade, mais qu'aurait t'il donc pu attraper, cela ne ressemble à aucune maladie magique.

S : Je me demande si…. Enfin cela m'étonnerais quand même, c'est de Voldemort que nous parlons.

D : Parle! Toute supposition même la plus saugrenue est la bienvenue.

S : Je pensais à la grippe.

D : C'est bien possible, tu aurais pu la lui donner lors de ton dernier passage. J'irais voir Mme Pomfresh, pour savoir dans quelle mesure un mage noir peut-il être malade, c'est une bonne base.

Draco qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, pris la parole : Ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai dit à Bella que j'allais trouver un remède dans un de tes livres, va falloir que tu m'aide discrètement, parce que ton bureau est censé être fermé en ton absence. Puis s'adressant à Dumbledore : il va me falloir connaître votre état de faiblesse par rapport aux autres que j'ai quelque chose à dire au seigneur des Ténèbres.

S : Pour ce qui est de l'accès à mon bureau, je vais le laisser ouvert, et je vais donner la clef magique à Horace ici présent, comme cela tu pourras dire que c'est lui qui à laissé ouvert. Pour la maladie du seigneur des ténèbres ne le met pas au courant pour la grippe mais essaye de la faire patienter en faisant des recherches sur les maladies cérébrales magique et sur leurs soins. Tu trouveras ces livres, dans la bibliothèque derrière mon chaudron préféré.

Draco : Merci.

D : pour ce qui est de mon affaiblissement, ce soir j'ai prévue d'envoyer mon illusion avoir un malaise dans la grande salle durant le repas comme cela les autres enfant de mange mort iront rapporter cela à Voldemort.

Draco : Merci, je sais que cela est un peu risqué mais en temps que mange mort j'ai accés à beaucoup de livres sur la magie noire, si vous avez besoins j'essayerai de les consulter dans la mesure du possible.

Pour la première fois Harry vit Draco sous un autre angle et ce qu'il vit lui plut. Il se surprit à regarder ses mains bien déssinées, et à imaginer l'effet que pourrais avoir des caresses de ses mains. Il se donnat une claque mentale, Non! Il ne pouvait pas songer à cela était beaucoup trop dangereux. Cependant il prit la parole. Draco, je suis désolé d'avoir refusé ton amitié lors de ma première année et d'avoir eu des préjugés à ton égard aussi rapidement sans même chercher à te connaître.

Draco : Tu n'a pas à t'excuser, j'ai fait la même chose pour toi, de plus si j'avais été ami avec toi mon père m'aurais tué ou alors il aurait voulu que je te tue. Maintenant il n'y a pas de problème pour une amitié qui bien entendue restera secrète, hormis chez Séverus et dans cette salle. Serrons nous la main. Amis!

H : Amis!

D : Voila une bonne chose, Lundi prochain rapport, 2h00 du matin dans cette salle. Harry, Draco, Séverus, Bonne soirée.

Un peu plus tard dans la grande salle.

L'illusion de Dumbledore pénétra dans la grande salle en titubant et en se tenant le cœur.

Luna à Neville : T'as vu on dirait que le directeur n'est pas bien, il doit avoir un méga jonche ruine.

Neville : C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air bien.

Boum! Dumbledore venait de s'écrouler.

Colin : Wahou , il faut que je prenne une photo, la mort du plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, cela fera un article à faire palir d'envie Rita Skeeter.

Neville : Colin! T'es vraiment pas bien toi, si Dumbledore meurt on est tous foutus. Et puis le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps mourir d'une attaque cardiaque un peu bete comme mort chez les sorciers.

Colin : Faut arrêter de compter que sur lui, il y à d'autre sorcier tout aussi puissant, en plus Dumbledore à quand même 150 ans, alors il peu très bien mourir du jour au lendemain de viellesse.

Neville : Ca ce voit que tu es né moldu parce qu'il au minimun cinquante ans à vivre, la durée de vie chez un sorcier est de deux cents ans. T'es un mange mort ou quoi. Depuis tout à l'heure tu parles de l'éventuelle mort de Dumbledore comme quelque chose de presque génial.

Colin : C'est toi qui te sens pas bien cette fois ci. Moi un mange mort mais ça va pas ou quoi, avec tes accusation je pourrais gagner un aller simple pour Azkaban,avant même d'avoir eu le temps de prendre une photo. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est que les gens se rattachent à Dumbledore comme à une bouéede sauvetage, parce que si il meurt alors le camp de la lumière disparaîtrait et d'après il faut envisager cette éventualité pour que la lutte continue quoiqu'il arrive, il faut aussi que l'on pense par nous même parce que à l'heure d' aujourd' hui il n'y apparement personne pour reprendre le flambeau.

Neville : Tu n'a peut être pas tord, mais il reste Harry Potter.

Colin : Oui, mais on oublie que cela fait un moment que nous ne l'avons pas vu, et à l'heure actuelle je doute qu'il ne soit en état de diriger l'ordre du phénix. D'ailleurs il pourrait tout aussi bien être mort.

Neville : C'est bon Colin tu en as fini avec ton pessimisme. Tiens Pomfresh arrive elle va le remettre sur pied en moins de deux.

Les professeurs : Cher élèves je vous prierai de bien vouloir regagner votre salle commune, nous vous tiendrons informés de l'état de santé du directeur. Pour des raisons de sécurité je vous prierai de ne pas divulguer cette information en dehors de Poudlard.

Colin : Comme si les enfants de mange morts allaient s'en priver.

Au manoir Rogue :

Séverus et Harry avait directement trransplané au manoir. Harry était content sa magie lui revenait peu à peu. Il avait réussi a faire chauffer un thé ce soir, bien que pour le reste du repas, il avaient du se contenter de la façon moldu, car Séverus, n'arrivait à faire que de la nourriture pour trente complètement carbonisée. Mais il était optimiste il entrevoyait la façon dont il allait se prendre pour la maîtriser.

Au QG Mangemorien :

Voldemort se demandait comment lui le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps pouvait se sentir dans un tel état de faiblesse, il avait « endolorisé », Bellatrix, Lucius et Draco pour leur montrer qui était le plus fort, la rage qu'il avait mis dans les trois sortilège l'avait fait se sentir mieux. Il lui faudrait capturer Potter, car ce devait être lui qui le mettait dans cet état via la connexion. Ce petit merdeux et l'amour, il était pire que le vieux fou glucosé. Il fallait qu'il l'élimine le plus vite possible. Il essaya de se connecter pour voir ou il était mais il n'arriva pas à outrepasser la barrière, l'infernal gamin avait du prendre une potion de blocage. Il n'essaya pas d'aller plus loin, il ne voulait pas risquer de se retrouver aussi faible que tout à l'heure, de toute façon il finirait bien par l'avoir surtout si la mission de Draco se déroulait bien, le vieux fou ne serait plus un obstacle. Il reçut Draco car il avait une importante mission à lui donner.

Draco : Maitre, j'ai d'importante nouvelle à donner.

Voldy : Mon fidèle serviteur, je t'écoute.

Draco : Dumby est affaiblit, il à fait un malaise ce soir et à été conduit à l'infirmerie.

Voldemort : Très bonne chose mon fidèle suivant, si tu réussi à l'éloigner de Poudlard, tu sera honoré plus que tout autre.

Draco : Oh maître, vous servir est toujours un honneur. J'ai réussi à m'introduire dans les quartiers du traitre, le caniche à Dumby n'avait pas fermé la clef.

Voldemort : Pourquoi à tu fais cela mon enfant.

Draco : Sachant qu'il n'y avait plus de maître de potions à ma disposition, j'ai pensé que certains livres pourraient nous servir, je n'ai eu le temps que de dupliquer un sur les maladies cérébrales magiques et leur potions de soins. Si le maître à besoin d'autre chose je pourrrais essayer de le lui trouver.

Voldemort « Endoloris », Sache ici que c'est moi qui donne les ordres, aucunes initiatives ne doivent être prise sans passer par moi. Mais tu vas vivre car tu as fait cela dans ton enthousiasme à me servir. Que dirais tu devenir mon fidèle bras droit.

Draco : Oh maître cela serait trop d'honneur, vous servir est tel plaisir que je ne peut qu'accepter, que dois je faire pour mériter cet honneur.

Voldemort : Lorsque le vieux fou sera éloigné de Poudlard, je veux que tu capture Harry Potter et que tu me l'amène. Si tu réussi, tu sera mon fidèle bras droit, si tu rate, prie pour que je sois de bonne humeur. Bien tu peu disposer.

Draco transpalna sans demander son reste. Il s'étendit sur le lit dans ses quartiers secrets et essaya de concevoir un plan pour sauver Harry, mais très vite son esprit dériva, et il s'imagina en train d'embrasser le dit garçon. Ce soir là, il s'endormit plus sereinement que d'habitude, de grands yeux vers émeraudes et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, virent enchanter ses rêves.


	16. Chapter 16

Nda: tous les persos ainsi que certains évènements appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Attention : Scènes pouvant choquer les plus jeunes.

Bonne lecture.

Séveruse.

**Chapitre 20 : Progression**

Dray, je t'aime

Ryry embrasse moi

Oh Dray, c'est si bon

Oh Ryry, je ne veut plus te quitter.

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, qu'Est-ce qui lui prenait de faire des rêves pareils, ce devait être le stress de ces dernier jours, il se leva et mit le souvenir du rêve dans une fiole, c'était plus prudent parce que si Voldemort arrivait à passer par-dessus ses défenses, c'en était fini de lui.

Au manoir Rogue :

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il avait vraiment fait ce rêve, ce devait être Voldemort qui avait du le lui envoyer, vu qu'il avait mal à la tête et que ça cicatrice le brûlait, en tout cas si Voldy voulait l'affaiblir en lui envoyant de pareil rêves, il se trompait, il faudra vraiment qu'il apprenne l'occlumencie parce que si le psychopate mort vivant s'apercevait des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de Draco depuis peu, s'en serait fini de Draco. Tout à coup, sa cicatrice, le brûla violemment, il se mit à hurler.

Séverus fut réveillé par des hurlements, jamais il n'arriverai à passer une nuit correcte, les cris venait de la chambre de Harry, celui-ci ce tenait le front en hurlant, qu'Est-ce qu'il se passait encore.

S : Harry, tu as une vision

H : Non je me suis réveillé et tout à coup ma cicatrice s'est mis à me faire mal. Harry ne voulait pas raconter le rêve qu'il avait fait vu que de toute façon, personne n'était en danger du moins pour le moment.

S : Je pense que ce doit être le morceaux d'âme de Voldemort qui fait des siennes, permet tu que je pénètre dans ton esprit que je puisse voir ce qu'il se passe.

H : Fait ce que tu veut du moment que ce truc de merde cesse.

S : A trois, 1,2,3 Légilimens, Séverus pénétra dans l'esprit du garçon, il allat du coté ou il avait fabriqué la barrière pour l'horcruxe, évidement l'horcuxe s'était libéré, et essayer de s'emparer de l'esprit du gamin, pourtant quelque chose avait changé, une pâle imitation de la tête du garçon, essayait de l'en empêcher, peut être que le problème pourrait se régler plus facilement si l'âme du garçon avait commencé de lutter, il décida de reconstruire, la barrière pour le moment si l'âme de Harry pouvait l'empêcher de sortir cela lui donnerait un peu plus de temps pour trouver une solution.

Il lui faudra prévenir Dumbledore peut être qu'il comprendrait un peu plus pourquoi enfin l'esprit du garçon luttait.

H : Alors que se passe t'il?

S : j'ai une bonne nouvelle, nous allons avoir un peu plus de temps pour trouver une solution, pour sortir l'horcruxes de ton esprit.

H : C'est-à-dire?

S : Pour une raison que j'ignore ton âme à repris le dessus, c'est-à-dire qu'elle essaie de chasser le fragment d'âme de Voldemort. Si en plus tu maîtrise l'occlumencie, cela nous donnera encore plus de temps.

H : Oui mais ce n'est pas l'occlumencie qui empêchera Voldemort de mourir .

S : Certes, mais si Voldemort meurt demain, son fragment d'âme va tout faire pour prendre le dessus, avoir accès à certains de tes souvenirs va lui faciliter la tache, si tu maîtrise l'occlumencie il lui sera plus difficile d'y accéder est peut être qu'a force de lutter elle se fatiguera et s'enfermera dans un coin de ton esprit. Pour ne plus jamais en ressortir.

H : Peut être, peut être pas et si je ne veut pas apprendre cet art, il se passera quoi, c'est vrai quoi à la fin il y à toujours que des problèmes et on n'est jamais sur des solutions, j'en ai ras le cul, quand Est-ce que j'aurais une vie tranquille. En plus evidement c'est avec toi qu'il faut que je l'apprenne quand on voit la fiasco que cela à été l'an dernier.

S : Non je pensais que tout était clair entre nous, non cela ne sera pas le fiasco de l'an dernier car jamais plus je ne me laisserai emporter par la haine comme j'ai pu le faire. Encore une fois je m'excuse de m'être comporter de manière aussi enfantine. Et oui je comprend ton ras le bol, mais si on reste tous unis peut être qu'un jour les problèmes seront définitivement résolus car tout comme toi, j'ai envie d'une vie plus tranquille, j'ai envie de pouvoir sortir dans les rues sans avoir à me cacher, j'ai envie de pouvoir aborder les gens sans avoir toujours à contrôler ce que je vais dire, oui moi aussi j'ai envie d'être enfin libre, tout comme toi, je n'ai plus envie de voir des gens que j'aime mourir, je ne veut plus avoir des gens qui ne cherchent qu'a me tuer. Je veut t'aider a mettre fin à ce gachis et je ferais tout mon possible pour que tout se passe bien, et je ne veut pas te voir mourir par ma faute. Je croyais pas dire cela un jour, mais j'ai envie d'être en bon termes avec un Potter.

Harry etait très touché par le discours de son professeur, il avait envie de dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait quoi, le professeur, avait dit tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas et oui il n'était pas le seul à souffrir dans cette guerre, il fut pris d'une subite impulsion, il se leva et encercla le professeur de ses deux bras, il voulait le réconforter tout en se reconfortant lui-même. « Séverus, je suis désolé, de t'avoir dit ce que j'ai dit.

S : Merci, mais je comprends t'a réaction il y à peine quinze jour si on m'avait dit que tu compterais beaucoup pour moi, je me serait écroulé de rire.

H : Il en est de même pour moi. Séverus je sais que c'est un peu enfantin mais je n'ai pas envie de rester seul, voudrais tu rester un peu avec moi.

S : Bien sur.

Harry se remit dans son lit et Séverus le rejoignit, il discutèrent un petit moment de ce qu'il ferait après la guerre, puis Harry s'endormit. Séverus, observa l'enfant qui dormait, il avait seize ans et pourtant, il avait tant vécu, Séverus sentit son cœur se serrer en sachant ce qui l'attendait encore. En le voyant si détendu dans son sommeil il était difficile d'imaginer que cet enfant, car oui ce n'était qu'un enfant, avait traversé plus d'épreuve et avait plus de responsabilités que bien des adultes. Il sentit son cœur brûler d'un amour inconditionnel pour cet enfant qu'il avait juré de protéger, il le protegerais et pas seulement pour sa promesse, il protègerai car il amait comme s'il avait été son fils. Peut être qu'un jour il le deviendrai. C'est sur ces pensées que Séverus s'endormit.

Dans son bureau Dumbledore était pensif, son double serait envoyé à ste mangouste d'ici peu, l'idée en soit était bien bonne mais comment allait t'il gérer la suite, car si Voldemort mettait plus de vingt quatre à deviner qu'il avait été floué, ce serait déjà un miracle, il fallait trouver une solution et rapidement car il était question de la vie d'un enfant, comment avait t'il pu être aussi fou pour confier une mission aussi dangereuse à un enfant. Albus était las, ce soir ces 150 ans pesait lourd, la guerre ce n'était plus de son age et pourtant il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir mis drago dans un lieux sur directement car en voulant lui épargner l'emprisonnement, il avait envoyé dans un casse pipe, et c'était vraiment un miracle qu'il soit encore vivant, dès qu'il serait envoyé à ste mangouste il faudrait cacher l'enfant, qui serait dans un danger aussi grand que Harry. Décidément la guerre n'épargnait personne, ni les vieux, ni la tranche du milieux et malheureusement ni les enfants. Il en était là de ces pensée quand on frappa à sa porte. « Entréz », c'était son amour, il était heureux qu'il soit là, il avait envie d'oublier la guerre un petit moment. Il se jeta dans ses bras, Et l'embrassa passionnément, Horace, avait mis la main sur son entrejambe, il sentit son sexe se durcir, une soirée sexuelle, juste ce qu'il fallait pour éliminer la pression. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser Horace caressait son entrejambe, il fit de même, Horace lui passa la main dans le pantalon, il défit le bouton par un sortilège informulé le pantalon tomba sur ses jambes, Horace fit de même, il s'allongèrent sur le tapis trop préssés pour rejoindre le lit, Horace, fourra se saisit du sexe durci d'albus et le foura dans sa bouche, Albus ne put retenir un gémissement, il se tortilla afin d'etre plus à son aise, Horace faisait des va et viens avec sa bouche, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement, que c'était bon puis Horace ralenti le rythme, puis le réaugmentais, pendant que sa bouche était en action, Les main d'Horaces, lui stimulait l'anus, que c'était bon, de n'avoir d'autre soucis que son plaisir, Horace le sucait, tout en lui caressant l'anus, son anus se lubrifia, Horace enfonca un doigt dans son anus, il ne put réprimer un petit cris de surprise mêlé de plaisir, horace lui enfonca un deuxième doigt dans l'anus, cela lui fit un bien, fou, Il n'avait plus qu'une envie sentir le sexe d'Horace s'enfoncer en lui, Horace sembla le comprendre, il arrêta de le sucer, il retira ses doigt et enfonca son sexe dans l'anus de d'albus, puis fis des va et viens, albus lui intima d'accelerer, enfin il sentit un liquide chaud dans son anus, ce qui lui procura un plaisir intense, son amour, avait joui en lui. Il restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis Horace fit valoir son droit à être chouchouté à Albus. Albus, l'embrassa sur la bouche, puis il descendit et l'embrassa sur le torse le sexe, il savait qu'horace adorait se faire lécher l'anus il le lui léchat, Horace laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, Albus lui faisait si bien l'amour, Albus lui enfonca un doigt, puis deux dans l'anus, il fit de rapide va et viens, « Pénètre moi », Albus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il pénétra avec violence Horace, qui cria de douleur et de plaisir en même temps. Albus accéléra le rythme, Albus sentit le sperme arriver, il s'enfonca encore plus profond, dans l'anus d'Horace qui hurla de plaisir. Il s'enlacèrent un moment puis il s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.

Albus fut le premier à se réveiller, il se sentait mieux moralement que la veille, il se sentait de force à aborder les problèmes sous un jour meilleur, il avait trouvé une solution un peu tirée par les cheveux, provisoire, il décida qu'il en parlerai ce soir dans les quartiers secrets de Draco. Après un instant il se rallongea près de son amour, il lui embrassa le front, c'est fou ce que l'homme pouvait être aussi chaud malgré la fraîcheur qu'il régnait dans le bureau, surtout sur la peau de bête, sans rien pour le couvrir. Son esprit se réveilla complètement, non ce n'était pas normal, il essaya, de réveiller Horace, mais il n'y parvint pas, que se passait t'il? Il lui jeta un sortilège de température, Oh non 40°C, ça ne pouvais pas être possible, il ne pouvait pas avoir attrapé cet horreur qui avait failli lui enlever, celui qu'il considérait comme son fils quelque jours plus tôt. Décidément quand on pensait avoir résolu un problème un autre survenait, seraient t'il tranquille un jour, en 150 ans il avait connu que peu de jours tranquille, les 50 prochaines années allaient t'elle être aussi chaotiques, il y à des jours ou il avait l'impression qu'il avait mille ans et non cent cinquante ans. Il appela Mme Pomfresh.

Pompon: C'est la grippe moldu, et sur un sang mêlé, les remèdes moldus ne sont pas encore arrivée, espérons qu'il n'y est pas allergique car dans ce cas là, je ne pourrais rien faire pour lui, A moins de trouver un autre mage aussi blanc que Harry et malheureusement cela ne court pas les rues.

D : c'est sur, Harry ne pourrait pas le refaire, parce une seule utilisation de la potion de transfert est possibles sur un sorcier, si celui ne veut pas perdre sa magie de façon définitive ou au pire mourir. Et puis même si il avait pu reproduire cela je n'aurais pas voulu faire endurer de telle épreuves, à un sorcier si jeune. Et comment saurons nous qu'il est allergique.

P : La maladie ne cessera d'évoluer d'une part et il aura des boutons sur tout le corps ou alors certaines parties de son corps gonfleront ou il tombera dans le coma. En tout cas quelque soit la manifestation, de l'allergie il mourra tout de même car les remèdes ne feront aucun effet et son corps finira par s'épuiser à force de lutter contre la fièvre.

Je vais de ce pas contacter mon fournisseurs de remèdes moldus, afin qu'il fasse vite. En tout cas il va falloir le transférer sur un lit car je doute qu'une peau de bête soit de tout confort même lorsque on est plongé dans un sommeil aussi profond. D'ailleurs je me demande bien ce qu'il fait sur cette peau, dit Pomfresh une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

D : Bien mettons le sur mon lit, que puis je faire en attendant les remèdes.

P : Faites comme nous avons fait avec Séverus, jetez un sort de climatisation sur la pièce et arrosez le, avec de la chance cela entravera légèrement l'augmentation de la fièvre. Dieux merci qu'il soit plongé dans cette sorte de coma fiévreux, au moins il ne souffre pas.

D : Merci, à tout à l'heure. Dumbledore s'assit sur le bord du lit et veilla son amour, il espérait de tout ses forces qu'il ne mourrait pas, car à présent son amour était devenue le centre principal de sa vie et il l'aimait plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un. S'il survivait à ces temps noirs, la première chose qu'il ferait ce serait de prendre des vacances en amoureux.

Draco se réveilla après une nuit passablement agitée, son œil se posa sur sa table de chevet ou tronait sa pensine pourquoi en avait t'il eu besoin déjà, valait mieux pas qu'il sache c'est qu'il avait du cacher un souvenir très dangereux, valait mieux attendre la fin de ce chaos, pour pouvoir regarder. Cacher ses souvenirs dans une pensine ne réglait pas tout malheureusement, ce matin il avait rendez vous avec le lord noir et il n'avait toujours pas capturé Potter, s'il s'en sortait sans un ou deux doloris il aurait de la chance. Il s'habillat et transplanta pour le QG de Voldemort.

D : Maitre

V : Mon fidèle serviteur à t'il rempli sa mission

D : Non maître, l'insupportable griffondors n'est pas à Poudlard, j'ai eu beau espionner les Gryffondors , Dumbledore qui en l'occurrence se porte de plus en plus mal, je n'ai pas pu recueillir la moindre information sur sa cachette. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est plus faible que jamais, et qu'il est très perturbé par la mort de ses amis. Ne pourriez vous pas, utiliser le lien, vous qui êtes si puissant je suis sur que vous pénetreriez son esprit en quelque secondes et je dirais même dans son état actuel, le détruire.

V : Mon fidèle serviteur, Sache que si je t'ai investi de cette mission c'est qu'il à une bonne raison, j'espérait qu'avec le succès de l'opération Dumbledore tu réussirai, cette mission. Malheureusement je constate que tu es un incapable, tu sera puni pour ton échec. Et j'espère que tu accordera à cette mission tout l'intérêt que j'y porte. « Endoloris ».

Bizarre le sortilège ne lui faisait aucun effet et pourtant le seigneur était très en colère, il fit tout de même semblant de se tortiller de douleur. Tout à coup, il entendit un gros boum, le lord noir s'était effondré et ne bougeait plus.

D : Maitre, vous sentez vous bien, le maître en question ne répondit pas. Draco s'approchat, du maître il essayat de le réveiller, impossible, il jeta un sortilège de respiration pour voir si il respirait toujours, oui apparement, il jeta un sortilège de fièvre, le mage noir avait 41 de température, c'était un miracle, qu'il ai pu se lever se matin. Si il avait la même maladie que Séverus, c'était un miracle qu'il soit encore vivant, mais c'était un sorcier puissant et tout juste humain, les maladies ne devaient pas l'affecter autant. Il décida d'attendre 5 minutes pour voir s'il se réveillait. Il ne se reveillat pas alors Draco jeta le sortilège de diagnostics que lui avait appris, Mme Pomfresh effectivement c'était bien la grippe moldue (nda : peut être la A, au moins mon histoire qui me paraissait un peu bizarre au début est maintenant d'actualité), espérons que cela les fera avancer dans leurs plans; Et il transplanta sans demain son reste comme tout mangeemort ayant une occasion d'échapper à une punition, lente et douloureuse, il ne lui restait plus qu'a voir Dumbledore pour les derniers détails à mettre en place.

Quand Harry se réveilla il fut étonné de sentir un corps allongé près de lui. Les images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, et il ne pût s'empecher de se sentir honteux, il s'était vraiment comporté comme un enfant de 5 ans en réclamant son calin et surtout en étant trop anxieux pour dormir tout seul. Il observa le professeur en train de dormir, ce professeur qu'il détestait tant il y à peu de jour, il se demandait comment leur relation avait pu évoluer aussi vite en peu de temps, mais il en était heureux, car le professeur semblait vraiment se soucier de lui il ne l'avait pas laissé seul avec ses angoisse hier soir et cela jamais personne ne l'avait pour lui. Il avait un peu repris foi en l'avenir, il ne serait plus seul, au fond de lui une voie lui disait de ne pas s'attacher car toute les personnes qui le côtoyaient avaient un taux de mortalité très élevé, mais il avait décidé de ne pas écouter la voix peut être que cette fois ci elle aurait tort, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait l'impression que l'avenir, se présentait sous un meilleur jour, entre sa nouvelle relation avec Séverus, et sa nouvelle amitié avec Draco.

Dans son sommeil, Séverus se sentait observé, peut être un mange mort, il se saisit de sa baguette cachée sous son oreiller comme d'habitude, habitude qu'il avait acquiert lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard, puis qu'il avait conservé en devenant mangeemort, en tout cas il y avait fort peu de chance qu'elle disparaisse un jour, car il ne se sentait pas en sécurité dans son sommeil et il ne se le sentirais jamais. C'était seulement Harry, la scène de la veille lui revint et il ne put s'empecher de se remémorer tout ce qu'il avait ressenti et ce n'était pas désagréable.

S : Bonjour, comment te sens tu?

H : Bien

S : Tu te sens d'attaque à travailler ce matin.

H : Travailler? Pas sans mon petit déjeuner.

S Ah ces adolescent incapable de travailler l'estomac.

H : Oh oui, Ron te le confir… Harry arrêta de parler, une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Enfin je te le confirme moi-même.

S : Tu es sur que tu sens bien, tu veux en parler.

H : Oui, mais c'est que j'ai du mal à m'y faire encore.

S : C'est normal, dit sev en le prenant dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

H : Merci, bon ce n'est pas tout mais mon estomac gargouille.

S : Très bonne idée, il faut que je voie ou en sont mes pouvoirs, et que je voie ou en sont les tiens aussi, et j'espère que l'on va pouvoir enfin un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom, obtenue de la manière normale, parce que j'en ai un peu marre de la manière moldu, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre de longues minutes avant de pouvoir le savourer.

H : Prêt

S : Oui que veut tu pour déjeuner?

H : Du thé, du jus de citrouille, et des toast beurrés.

S : Apparécium, Thé, jus de citrouille, Toast.

H riant : Au moins on aura de quoi manger pour au moins 1ans.

S : Arrete de rire, mais il y du progrès, il,n'y à que les toast qui sont trop nombreux, pour ce qui du reste cela est conforme à mes désirs.

H : C'est sur.

S : bon je vais faire disparaître certains toast, disparitio.

H : On peut pas dire que soit sensationnel, parce que maintenant il n'y a plus de table ni de chaise, peut être que tu devrais réduire encore l'intensité de ton incantantation.

S : oui très bonne idée, apparecio chaise table et toast.

H : beaucoup mieux pour les toast, il reste encore du travail, mais au moins on a de quoi s'asseoir pendant longtemps.

S : Oui, mangeons j'essayerai de faire disparaître les chaises après j'ai pas envie de passer ma matinée, à essayer de nous faire apparaître un petit déjeuner parfait.

H : Oui, je meurs de faim, quand tu parlais de travailler, tu voulais dire quoi au juste?

S : Je parlais de la seule chose que tu puisse faire pour le moment vu l'état de tes pouvoirs, l'occlumencie?

H : Évidement, mais bon toi il va falloir que tu travaille tes pouvoirs, en tout cas vu ce qu'un simple sortilge d'apparition peut faire, j'espere que tu me jettera pas un sort pour me calmer si je te fais sortir de tes gongs, mais le sortilège de légillimencie ne risque pas de me eétraquer, le cerveau.

S : Question intelligente, mais comme tu as pu le constater, ces derniers jours je t'ai h :Jeté ce sort une bonne dizaine de fois et il me semble que ton cerveau est toujours là.

H : D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi ce sort agis normalement.

S : Je ne veut pas t'effraier mais ce sort à agit plus fortement que d'habitude, surtout la première fois que j'y suis rentrée lors de ma maladie, en effet j'étais dans un grand état de faiblesse, et j'ai pu jeter certains sort, comme le sectum sempra sans que cela ne m'afecte plus que cela, j'ai envoyé certains de mes souvenirs dans ton esprit ce qui demande une puissance énorme, et qui au vu de mon était aurais du me faire mourir et je suis toujours en vie, la seule personne que je connaisse qui est suceptible d'envoyer ses souvenirs dans l'esprit d'un autre est Voldemort. Le fait que j'y soie parvenue est un miracle et que j'en suis sorti vivant est un miracle.

H : Je sais pas trop si cela me rassure, mais tu as raison mon cerveau est toujours à sa place.

S : Bon allons y

H : Bien mais si vous sentez que vous perdez trop le contrôle de vos pouvoir, je vous en prit arrêtez

S : Cela j'y comptais, bien prépare toi.

H : Je suis prêt.

S : Legilimens. Le gamin avait l'air de cet entraîné, il lui envoyait un mensonge, en effet Séverus voyait le gamin embrasser Draco. Vu que le gamin avait l'air de s'en sortir, il lui fallait voir jusqu'ou il pouvait aller, il décida de revenir à certaines images qu'il avait pu voir lors d'une de ses premières incursions dans l'esprit du gamin. Il focalisa ses pensées sur l'homme à la ceinture, il fallait qu'il sache exactement qui il était, et c'est ainsi qu'il vu un Harry qui devait avoir 3 ans prendre une casserole sur la tête, pour avoir apparement fait brûler un repas. Ensuite il le vit enfermé dans un placard, luttant contre la faim. Puis il vu un Harry d'environ 7 ans, effrayé devant le cachalot nu. Il décida d'aller plus loin dans le souvenir, mais une explosion retenti dans la salle. Il sorti de l'esprit du gamin, celui-ci est blanc comme la neige, toutes ses fioles à ingrédients avait explosé, et les dit ingrédients se répandait partout, dans la pièce il décida de lancer un récurvite le temps de reprendre ces esprit, non ça ne pouvait pas être cela. « Récurvite »

Harry savait que les questions n'allait pas tarder, il décida de tout faire pour les éloigner de la tête de l'homme.

H : On peut pas dire que c'est une réussite, si vous continuez comme cela vous allez finir par faire disparaître le manoir. Si je ne savait pas ce que je sais je penserai que vous êtes un incompétent, de plus c'est toujours moi qui doit m'entrainer mais je crois que cela devrait être vous qui devrez le faire, parce que depuis le début je ne vous ai pas vu trop vous entraîner. S : Vous êtes bien comme votre père toujours insolent. Vous ne perdez vraiment aucune occasion pour rabaisser quiconque était très soulagé en effet la vielle technique avait marché ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que le professeur venait de comprendre. H : Normal, les chiens ne font pas les chats, vous croyez quoi, un Potter reste toujours un Potter.

Séverus pensa que décidément l'enfant aurait du être chez les serpentards, mais étant lui-même Serpentard il lui était assez facile de venir là ou il voulait en venir.

S : Les chiens ne font pas des chats cela est sur, mais non tu n'es pas définitivement comme ton père, lui était un griffondors jusqu'au bout des ongles, alors que toi je me demande pourquoi tu n'est pas à Serpentard.

Comment le professeur avait deviné que le choipeaux avait t'il fallit l'envoyé chez les Serpentards, ce n'était pas possible il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne à part Dumbledore. Il ne sut que dire à la réplique de Séverus et préféra ne rien dire.

Et voila Séverus avait réussi à le faire taire, mais cela ne lui disait pas comment il allait aborder ce qu'il avait vu, il décida de ne pas l'aborder, il le ferait bien assez tôt et surtout il ne voulait pas que le gamin soit sur ces gardes, il allait lui donner à penser qu'il avait oublié et l'interrogerait plus tard lorsque il serait devenue plus calme.

S : Bien je vois que tu as fait des progrès notable, en effet tu as réussi, à m'envoyer un mensonge tout au début, pour demain je souhaiterai que tu réfléchisse à une image plus neutre parce que tu ne peut pas bloquer le seigneur des ténèbres avec une image dans laquelle tu embrasse Draco, car il va chercher plus loin, et il risque alors de voir que Draco n'est plus dans son camps, je te suggererais de te concentrer sur une image neutre comme la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Harry se dit qu'il avait de la chance ce soir là, Séverus avait non seulement oublié un des ses souvenirs pas très agréable, il semblait de plus avoir oublié qu'il l'avait carrément insulté et qu'il avait cassé toute ses fioles et surtout il croyait que le souvenir de son rève etait quelque chose qu'il avait inventé. Et en plus il venait de lui donner la clef de l'occlumencie, alors qu'avant il se contentait de lui hurler de fermer son esprit.

H : Bien prof euh Séverus.

S : Tu as assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui tu peut aller te reposer, il me faut m'entrainer.

Harry était plus que content de ne pas avoir à rester encore avec Séverus, qu'il se réfugiat dans sa chambre sans deviner le reste.

A peine le gamin avait fermé la porte, que Séverus s'éffondra sur une chaise, que signifiait cette image, il espérait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait, peut être étais ce un hasard. Peut être le gamin était t'il rentré par mégarde dans la chambre de son oncle alors que celui-ci était en train de se déshabiller. Il conjura un verre de Wisky plutôt une dizaine. Boire n'était pas une solution, il le savait mais il lui fallait se remettre les idées en place. Il devait en parler à quelque un qui pourrait l'aider à aider Harry, mais qui, Dumbledore n'était pas la meilleure solution, car il voudrait se précipiter pour voir Harry, et il ne voulait pas brusquer l'enfant, son choix se porta sur Mme Pomfresh en effet elle avait déjà aidé plusieurs élève dans des situations assez désagréables. Il passa à la chambre de l'enfant pour le prévenir de son absence, l'enfant dormait, il était complètement recroquevillé sur son lit, il s'approchat discrètement du lit, et il vit un rasoir et le bras du gamin complètement marqué, il décida de ne pas le réveiller, il avait vraiment besoin de conseil car il se sentait légèrement impuissant et il n'aimait pas cela, il jeta un sortilège de sommeil à l'enfant afin que celui-ci ne se réveille pas pendant son absence.

Poudlard :

Tiens c'était bizzare, l'infirmière n'était pas à l'infirmerie, d'ailleurs il n'y avait aucun élève à l'infirmerie, il décida de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur afin d'avoir les dernières nouvelles du camps des ténèbres.

S : Bonbon à la fraise », il pénétrat dans le bureau, personne, oh non Voldemort n'avait t'il pas fait des siennes au moins, il se dirigeat vers la chambre du directeur afin de voir si ces soucis étaient fondé ou pas, il pénétrat dans la chambre, Albus se tourna vers lui le visage complètement défait, il aperçut la silhouète d'horace endormit dans le lit.

S : Albus que se passe t'il?

D : Séverus, il se trouve que Horace l'à attrapé lui aussi dit Albus en se mettant à pleurer. Séverus se dit que décidément il devrait se recycler en psycho mage ou en maître des potions spéciale âmes, il s'approchat du viel homme, le prit dans ses bras, le viel homme pleurait sur ses épaules il ne semblait pas se calmer, Séverus lui caressa le dos tout en lui marmonnant des mots rassurant. « il va s'en remettre ne t'inquiète pas ».

Peu à peu les sanglots d'Albus se dissipèrent. Albus reprit peu à peu ses esprit, oh non il n'avait pas fais cela lui le soit disant plus grand sorcier de tout les temps s'était éffondré en larmes comme un de ses élèves et le pire dans les bras de celui qu'il considérait comme un fils, celui-ci allait avoir une bien piètre opinion de lui. Il conjura un verre de Wisky, il avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place. Séverus se dit que décidément la guerre allait tous les rendre alcooliques, vu le nombre de fois ou ils éprouvaient le besoin de boire un verre.

D : Oh Séverus je suis désolé de m'être lamentablement éffondré, tu ne m'en veut pas au moins.

S : Pourquoi t'en voudrais je? Avec toute les calamités qui nous tombent dessus, il est normal que l'on craque un jour où l'autre, je boirais bien un Wisky moi aussi.

D : Désolé, tiens en voilà un? Qu'Est-ce qu'il t'amène ici?

S :Je venais prendre les dernières nouvelles du seigneur des ténèbres et voir Mme Pomfresh?

D : Pour ce qui est des nouvelles du camp des ténèbres je dois voir Mr Malfoy ce soir, tu n'as qu'a venir comme cela tu sera au courant en direct. Serais tu souffrant?

Séverus ne voulut pas dire qu'il voulait la voir pour Harry, il décida de mentir bien qu'il n'aimait plus cela. En effet depuis qu'il n'était plus espion, le mensonge n'était plus au centre de sa vie et cela était un gros soulagement. Il opta pour un demi mensonge.

S : non je ne suis pas souffrant, cependant avec ses connaissance en médecine, j'aimerais savoir si elle ne connaitra pas une potion anti douleur plus puissante, que la traditionnelle, en effet ma marque me brûle très régulièrement et surtout très fortement.

D : N'est tu pas le spécialiste en potion.

S : Oui mais ne m'étant pas spécialisé dans les potions médicales je ne connais que les basique.

D : Mme Pomfresh est allé chez son fournisseur en remèdes moldus elle devrait être la d'ici 20 minutes. Tu pourras lui en parler. En attendant que dirais tu d'un deuxième verre.

S : Oh oui cela ne serait pas de refus.

20 min après :

P : Ça y est je les aies, comment se porte Horace.

D : Toujours pareil que tout à l'heure hormis que ça fièvre à augmenté.

P : Bien j'ai les remèdes, nous allons les lui donner, on va commencer par celui qui fait baisser la température, pour ce qui ai des effet on devrai constater une amélioration dans une heure. Je vais lui reprendre la température. 44°, je la lui reprendrais dans 1 heure.

D : Merci Pompom, Séverus ici prèsent veux te voir car il à des soucis avec sa marque.

P : Séverus assieds toi je vais t'examiner.

S : Si cela ne dérange pas Albus je souhaiterai que l'on aille à l'infirmerie dit Séverus qui n'aimait pas spécialement montrer sa marque et surtout il voulait pouvoir aborder le sujet.

D : bien sur Séverus, je vais rester là au moindre problème j'appelerais Mme Pomfresh.

A l'infirmerie :

P : Bien, montre moi ton bras?

S : Mon tatouage maudit n'était qu'un prétexte, je voulais te voir au sujet de Harry.

P : Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe?

S : Hier lors de sa leçon d'occlumencie j'ai vu un souvenir qui me laisse à penser que l'enfant à été abusé. Je n'ai pas approndie la question avec lui au vu de son comportement.

P : Quel à été ce comportement?

S : Agréssif, il m'à noyé de commentaire assez injurieux, je pense qu'il à voulu que j'oublie rapidement ce que je venais de voir. D'ailleurs j'ai du interrompre le sortilège de légilimentie avant d'avoir pu aller très loin, en effet toutes mes fioles avaient explosé alors que ses pouvoirs magiques sont très bas.

P : Qu'avez-vous vu exactement?

S : Je n'ai pas pu voir grand-chose, j'ai seulement vu son oncle nu devant lui. Ah oui j'oubliais, une chose que j'avais remarqué plus tôt mais sur laquelle je ne m'étais pas attardé, il était endormie de manière recroquevillé, et ce soir il s'était fait des entailles aux bras avec un rasoir.

P : Effectivement à la lumière de ce que tu me dis, je pense la même chose que toi. Je pense que tu devrais observer son comportement les prochains jours, car il se peut que cela aie réveillé de vieux démons enfouis en lui. Il se peut que dans les prochains jours, tu aie du mal à avoir un contact physique avec lui, ou qu'il passe sa vie à se laver, et surtout surveille qu'il ne s'entaille pas. Tu devra lui parler tout d'abord du comportement qu'il à, sans entrer dans le vif du sujet, cela ne ferais que le braquer, rassure le sur le fait qu'il n'ai pas honte à parler de ces comportement et essaie de comprendre pourquoi et bien par exemple il s'est entaillé les bras. Essaie de lui reparler de ce que tu as vu, et adapte toi en fonction de son comportement, par contre fais en sorte qu'il comprenne qu'il peut venir te parler de quoi que ce soit quand il en éprouve le besoin. C'est tout ce que je peut te dire à ce sujet. Et toi comment te sens tu?

Séverus était un peu surpris par la question, il ne s'attendais pas à cela, il décida de dire la vérité, c'était Mme Pomfresh après tout, l'infirmière qui avait soigné toute les blessure qu'il avait lorsqu'il rentrais de chez lui, l'infirmière qui l'avait écouté quand il ne pouvais plus supporter les humiliations qu'il subissait chez lui et que lui faisait subir les deux griffondors Sirius Black et James Potter, c'était elle aussi qui l'avait consolé lorsque Lili s'était mise avec Potter et c'était elle qui l'avait soigné lors de ses retours de chez Voldemort sans jamais le juger.

S : Je dirais que je ne suis pas vraiment au top de ma forme, je me sens fatigué, nerveux, et je peut pas dire que mon tatouage me laisse trop de répit, il y à des fois ou je souhaiterai m'arracher le bras.

P : Séverus, il est normal que tu sois fatigué, en effet il y à quelque temps tu as faillit mourir, ensuite je présume qu'avoir à domicile un enfant légèrement pertubé, n'arrange rien, et te connaissant je déduits aussi que tu ne dois guère dormir, et enfin tu viens de m'avouer que ta marque était très très douloureuse et à voir le visage crispé que tu as elle doit certainement être douloureuse. Permet tu que je la voie.

S : D'accord.

P : Pomfresh toucha la marque effectivement celle-ci était brulante, elle aurait bien aimé la faire disparaître mais cela était malheureusement imposible, elle jeta un sortilège de rafraichissement dessus. La marque était légèrement plus fraîche mais toujours aussi chaude, seul un sortilège de glaçage aurait certainement pu enlever complètement la douleur, mais cela risquait de provoquer une hypotermie. Lorsque tu souffre que prends tu?

S : Je prend une potion anti douleur?

P : Cela fait t'il de l'effet?

S : Un tout petit peu, cela à a peu près le résultat que ce que tu viens de me faire?

P : Tu aurais du en parler plus tôt. Il y à un moyen de la rendre moins douloureuse, tant que Voldemort ne sera pas mort la douleur ne disparaîtra jamais totalement mais je peu la rendre supportable si evidement tu fais tout ce que je dis.

S : Je t'écoute.

P : Dés qu'elle commencera à te brûler, jette un sort de rafraichissement « Refresco » et uniquement celui là sinon tu risque l'hypotermie, ensuite prend deux doses de potions anti douleur et deux doses de potion anti Brulure, normalement la douleur devrait diminuer de moitié, si vraiment malgré tout ce que tu as pris la douleur était vraiment intense tu pourras renouveler le sortilège de rafraichissement toute les heures.

S : Je vais essayer ton traitement, par contre pour ce qui du sort Refresco, vu l'état de mes pouvoirs je risque de ne pas pouvoir me le jeter.

P : Tu pourras venir me le demander dans un premier temps puis lorsque Harry aura retrouvé ses pouvoirs normalement dans deux jours cela devrait être le cas, demande lui de te le faire.

S : Je ne sais pas si je veut qu'il me le fasse je n'ai pas envie qu'il me voit en état de faiblesse.

P : Si il doit te faire confiance tu dois aussi lui prouver que tu lui fait confiance et je ne pense pas qu'il se permette de te juger sur cela. Je pense que c'est un bon point de départ pour aider Harry, il à besoin de voir que tu es un être humain comme les autres et non pas un homme au dessus de tout. Pour ce qui est de tes pouvoirs, je vais te donner une potion d'ajustement, c'est une potion que j'ai découverte il y à peu, c'est une potion de magie noire très rare et difficile à faire mais je pense que cela ne te posera pas de problème d'en faire. Tu devra en prendre 3 dose par jour pendant 15 jours , comme son nom l'indique elle permet aux sorcier ayant pris de la magie d'adapter sans trop d'entrainement la nouvelle magie à l'ancienne, par contre il se peut que la grippe n'est pas totalement disparu de ton organisme, si tu venais à avoir de la fièvre, cesse immédiatement de prendre la potion.

S : tu aurais du être maître des potions parce que tu connais de potions que même moi je ne connais pas.

P : Je ne pense pas, je connais que les potions qui soignent et de plus je suis bien incapable d'en préparer une, et de toute façon jamais je n'abandonnerais mes patient pour rester toute la journée devant un chaudron. Si tu veut en connaître un peu plus sur les potions curatives je peut te prêter mes livres de l'école d'infirmière.

S : Vu l'état actuel des chose je pense que cela serait une bonne idée.

P : Pour ce qui est de ta fatigue je te conseillerai bien une potion de sommeil mais te connaissant je doute que tu le fasse, je te conseillerai plutôt une potion de vitamine et une d'énergie, et pour la nervosité une potion calmante, et sache que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit même parler tu peut venir me voir.

S : D'accord, en tout cas j'aurais aussi besoin d'un bon apothicaire vu toutes les potions que je vais devoir prendre je doute d'avoir le temps de toutes les fabriquer moi-même.

P : tiens prends tout ces potions cela devrait te permettre de tenir une semaine et il y à un très bon apothicaire à pré au lard, j'y vais une fois par semaine, passe commande je les prendrais. Et tant que j'y pense, tu peut aussi donner un peu de potion calmante à Harry quand tu le juges nécessaire.

S : Merci pour tout ces conseils, je vais aller voir comment se porte Albus et ensuite nous avons RDV avec notre espion.

P : Je t'accompagne.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore :

P : as-tu pris sa température?

D : Oui elle a légèrement baissée.

P : C'est-à-dire?

D : Il est à 43,5° au lieux de 44.

P : bon cela veut dire qu'il n'est pas allergique, je vais introduire de la vitamine C, dans son traitement, et dans une heure je lui donnerai une double dose d'anti fièvre. Pour l'instant le mieux que l'on puisse faire c'est de le laisser dormir. Je vais lui jetter un sortilège d'alerte comme cela quoi qu'il se passe je serait averti et je pourrais agir.

D : Je suis bien content qu'il réagisse aussi positivement. Merci Pompom et Séverus pour votre soutient. Séverus je dois voir Draco, veut tu venir avec moi?

S : Oui.

P : Allez y si il se passe quelque chose je vous préviendrais.

Dans les quartiers secret de Draco :

Dray : Bonsoir, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

D et S : Ce matin alors que j'étais au QG mangemorien, Voldemort à voulu me faire subir le sortilège Doloris mais je n'ai rien senti, j'ai donc fais semblant d'avoir mal. celui-ci n'a pas semblé s'en apercevoir, ensuite il s'est évanoui, j'ai jeté le sort de diagnostic et nous avions raison il à la grippe.

D : Formidable cependant il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète, si il n'a plus de pouvoirs pour le moment, c'est comment va évoluer la maladie.

S : Le mieux est de faire appel à Mme Pomfresh.

P.P : Je suis pas très informé sur ce sujet là et je n'ai jamais eu de cas de mages noirs ayant contracté la maladie. Cependant mes recherches ont permis de mettre en lumière, le fait qu'en étant moins humain la maladie se propage très très lentement, par contre rien n'était indiqué sur les effets. Je peut tirer quelques conclusions mais je ne suis pas sure. Si la perte des pouvoirs est un effet de la maladie.

La première est qu'il puisse en guérir mais il serait réduit à l'état de moldu, en effet la maladie peut parfois apparement tuer le noyaux magique. Ou il peut en mourir, à condition que le noyau magique ne soit pas tué. Cependant sa mort sera très lente.

S : Donc si on veut savoir il va falloir examiner le noyau magique de Voldemort, je peut pas dire que ce soit une perspective très réjouissante.

D : On peut le savoir d'une autre manière si Harry continue à avoir des visions alors le noyau magique n'est pas mort. Si le noyau magique venait à mourir, Harry n'auras plus de vision et l'horcruxe qui vit en lui sera réduit à une tumeur facilement otable avec un sortilège de disparition.

S : cela voudrait dire que si l'on parviens à tuer le noyau magique de Voldemort on aurais plus aucun problème pour le tuer, pour de bon.

D : Ce n'est pas si facile que cela, en effet seule une maladie peut le faire et la seule que je conaisse à l'heure actuelle est la grippe moldue, ou une maltraitance psychologique, vraiment forte et encore pourrais venir à bout du noyau magique.

S : Super quand on entrevois une solution, celle-ci est compliquée.

D : Il va falloir surveiller attentivement Harry ces jours ci, en effet si le noyau magique n'est pas mort il y à de forte chance que l'horcruxe devienne de plus en plus envahissant et si il reste aussi brisé psychologiquement, il sera très difficile de le repousser.

S : Bon ça je le sais depuis le début, si il pouvait avoir un moyen d'enlever ce foutu horcruxes sans le tuer ce serait mieux. Par contre la nuit précédente j'ai constaté que l'âme du gamin luttait contre l'intrusion, cela veut t'il dire que l'état du gamin s'est améliorer?

P : Oui et non, oui il peut s'être amélioré mais rien ne dit que ce n'est pas temporaire. Il va aussi falloir surveiller cela.

D : j'ai fait d'autres recherches sur comment tuer un horcruxes, sans tuer Harry, il y à un moyen c'est d'utiliser une force opposé à l'horcruxe qui représente la haine, c'est l'amour, qui apparement mettra l'horcruxe dans un coin de l'esprit en lui otant l'envie d'en sortir. Malheureusement il n'est pas indiqué comment faire.

D : Merci pour ces éclaircissements Draco. Bien maintenant il est temps d'aborder mon transfert pour Ste mangouste. J'ai pensé que sitôt que j'aurais un pieds enfin mon double aura un pieds dans cet hôpital Voldemort viendra m'achever, pour cela je pense qu'il prendra avec lui ses mange morts les plus puissants. Et qu'il enverra les autres prendre possession de Poudlard. Je vais donc poster quelques membres de l'ordre au dit hôpital. Et ferais évacuer Poudlard, hormis les élèves de 17 ans qui veulent rester, et mon vrai moi. Horace étant faible, il ne peut rester ni au château ni à Ste mangouste, pourrais t'il rester chez toi Séverus?

S : Bien sur.

D : Pour éviter que les enfants mange morts préviennent leurs parents de l'évacuation, j'enverrais les directeurs jeter un sortilège de langue de plomb sur tout les enfants pendant qu'ils dormiront.

S : Très bonne idée.

D : Séverus connaissant ta situation délicate, je te laisse le choix de combattre ou de protéger Harry, si tu veux combattre dis le moi tout de suite que je prenne des dispositions pour Harry.

Séverus se dit qu'il avait assez vu de combat et il n'avait confiance en personne pour s'occuper du garçon, il répondit instantanément qu'il voulait protéger Harry.

D : Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Draco ta condition d'espion ou de sympatisant pour l'ordre sera très certainement révélée au grand jour, tu serra en danger de mort. Je te laisse aussi le choix soit de combattre soit de cacher chez Séverus si celui-ci est d'accord.

Dray : Bien je souhaite combattre je veut que tous le monde sache que je ne suis pas un de ces crétins dégénérés et si je meurs au moins je ne serais mort pour la cause que je pense juste.

S : Si Draco, venait à avoir besoin d'être caché je l'accepterai dans ma maison sans aucun problème.

Dray : Merci.

D : C'est très courageux de ta part Draco. Bien il est temps de se reposer maintenant. Bonne soirée Draco. Séverus pourrais tu venir 5min avec moi au bureau.

S : Bien sur.

Dans le bureau :

D : Te sens tu bien je trouves que tu as mauvaise mine ces temps ci.

S : Plus que d'habitude?

D : Oh oui.

S : Bah je suis comme vous tous je suis fatigué de cette guerre, je souhaite vraiment que le royaume des ténèbres soit éliminé pour toujours.

D : Je ne te le fais pas dire. Bon je vais prendre la température d'horace 40° bon les remdes font effet je vais lui redonner le remède anti fièvre, j'espere que demain il se réveillera.

S : Je l'espère pour toi, maintenant la seule chose à faire c'est de le laisser se reposer.

D : Oui tu as raison. Que dirais tu d'un Wiski pur feu pour se remettre les idées en place?

S : Très bonne idée. Et c'est devant une bouteille de Wiski pur feu que les ennuis s'oublièrent dans les rires.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 21 : Une belle journée :**

Harry se réveilla vraiment en forme, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi que cette nuit. Il en était étonné vu comment la journée de la veille s'était terminée. Il regarda ses bras quelque un l'avait soigné cette personne ne pouvait être que Rogue, enfin Severus depuis peu. Bien qu'il savait que l'homme n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être il ne pouvait s'empecher d'éprouver de la gène. L'homme devait être très puisssant pour avoir réussi a faire ressortir des images que lui-même avait oublié. Il lui en voulait d'avoir laissé remonté ceci, maintenant il ce sentait sale et cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il pensait de lui a savoir qu'il est un monstre. Comment avait t'il pu être aussi monstrueux au point que son oncle en avait du arriver la pour le calmer. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit la potion la plus détergente qu'il trouva et se la passa sur le corps, la peau lui brûlait mais cela ne lui importait pas vraiment, l'essentiel était que toute cette saleté, parte. Il s'habillat il allait le plus lentement possible afin d'éviter la confrontation avec Séverus. Il finit par rassembler tout son courage et sortit, il ne pouvait pas faire durer les choses éternellement, tôt ou tard la confrontation aurait lieu, il valait mieux, le plus tôt au moins il serait débarrassé plus vite. Par chance l'autre homme n'était pas réveillé, il réussit à faire apparaître un thé, c'était mieux que rien après avoir fini Séverus apparut.

S : Bonjour, as-tu bien dormi.

H : Bonjour, très bien.

S : Tant mieux as-tu bien déjeuner?

H : oui

S : Est-ce sur?

H : Cela dépends de ce que tu entends par bien.

S : Un thé et au minumun deux toast.

H : Moitié bien alors, j'ai pris un thé.

S : Je vais remédier à cela, il te faut manger correctement sinon tu sera toujours fatigué.

H : D'accord

S : Bien déjeunons, nous passerons aux choses sérieuse après, je dirais 11H00 dans la salle d'entrainement.

11 H00 :

S : Il faut que l'on parle. Et voilà le moment tant redouté était arrivé. Il avait pensé y échapper mais cela aurait trop facile, il savait au fond de lui que Séverus mettrait carte sur table un jour ou l'autre.

H : Je t'écoute.

S : Peut tu m'expliquer pourquoi t'est tu bléssé le bras de la sorte.

H : Ceci ne te concerne en rien et ne te regarde pas.

Séverus se retint d'étrangler le gosse sur place, bien que s'étant rapproché, ces derniers temps la confiance était encore fragile et ce genre de geste ne la renforcerais pas.

S : Bien tu ne veut pas en parler d'accord il n'y a pas de problème, cependant laisse moi voir ton bras que je vérifie qu'il n'y ai pas d'infection et sache tout de même que si tu veut parler de quoi que ce soit je serait toujours à ton écoute.

H : Oui Séverus.

S : Bien montre moi tes bras.

Harry lui montra ses bras le baume cicatrisant avait fait sont effet il ne restait plus que des cicatrices blanches.

S : Je vais remettre du baume cicatrisant afin que ta peau retrouve son aspect normal.

H : OK

S : Cela t'est t'il arrivé de faire ce genre de choses dans le passé?

H : T'as qu'a me legilimenser et tu verras.

S : Non je ne préfère pas cela serait une violation.

H : Tu ne t'embarrassait pas de ce genre de détail l'an dernier.

S : L'an dernier c'était l'an dernier, mon comportement était inexcusable certes, mais depuis nos relations ont évolués en bien et je ne veut pas tout gacher en faisant cela.

H : Désolé, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne peut pas m'empecher de faire cela.

S : Ce sont les vielles habitudes, elles finiront par passer, mais je préférerai que tu me dise quand tu ne veut pas faire une chose sans m'agresser. Je te promet que je respecterai ton choix.

H : J'essayerai

S : Ca me va, bien aujourd'hui j'ai prevu que tu m'aide dans mon entraînement des pouvoirs, ensuite j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait faire un tour de terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard et enfin faire un peu de méditation, ce qui pourrait t'aider a pour l'occlumencie.

H : Génial je pourrais prendre mon balai.

S : Cétait le but.

H : Super mais en quoi consiste la méditation.

S : La méditation est une technique qui permet de se relaxer en vidant son esprit.

H : j'ai jamais su vider mon esprit.

S : Parce que personne ne l'a appris, je t'apprendrais.

H : Ok.

Après une heure d'entrainement Severus arrivait a faire apparaître et disparaître un petit déjeuner correctement.

Poudlard :

Dés qu'Harry fut sur un balai ses soucis disparurent instantanément. Il fut rejoint par Séverus qui à son grand étonnement volait aussi bien voire mieux que lui.

Il firent la course puis un concours de figures ce fut Séverus qui gagna avec une feinte de Wromski parfaitement exécutée.

Harry se demandait comment cela ce faisait qu'il n'avait pas fait partie d'une équipe de Quidditch il se risquat à poser la question qui fut suivi d'une réponse.

S : Je ne voulait pas le sport n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé.

H : Je vois et c'était quoi ta tasse de thé.

S : Fabriquer des potions dit il avec une pointe d'ironie.

H : Bien sur j'aurais du m'en douter.

S : Je rigole, en effet la musique est plus ma tasse de thé, je joue du piano enfin je jouais, d'ailleurs lorsque j'était enfant les potions n'étaient pas ma matière préférée.

Harry n'en revenait pas ainsi Séverus avait détesté les potions et avait un loisir moldu.

H : Et à quoi est du ce revirement de situation.

S : Disons que lors de ma quatrième année, j'ai commencé à ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour une jeune Gryffondors rousse douée en potion et que j'ai prétexté, vouloir m'améliorer dans cette matière pour passer plus de temps avec elle.

H : Tu veut dire que ma mère était douée en potions.

S : Tu ne le savait pas.

H : Non on m'a toujours parlé de mon père mais pas de ma mère.

S : Si tu veux je te raconterai des histoires sur elle.

H : Tu ferais cela.

S : bien sur

H : Merci, et en potion tu était si nul que cela.

S : Oh oui en première année j'ai exploser plus de chaudron que Longdubas ne l'a fait en 5 années.

H : Si on m'avait dit cela un jour j'aurais explosé de rire. Et comment a tu finis par aimer cette matière.

S : Disons que ta mère à eu les bons mots pour me convaincre.

H : C'est-à-dire.

S : Te rappelle tu discours que j'ai fait lors de mon cours avec toi.

H : Mettre la gloire en bouteille et tout ça.

S : Oui et bien c'est à peu près le discours que ta mère m'a sorti sans le mots cornichons.

H : Vous voulez dire que chaque année vous resservez le discours de ma mere aux élèves.

S : Oui.

H : Génial, en tout cas il me tarde que tu me raconte d'aures histoires comme cela.

S : Biens ce n'est pas tout de discuter mais on à encore du travail.

H d'un air décu : Ah oui j'avais oublié la méditation.

S : Ne t'inquiète pas cela va bien se passer. Maintenant dis moi le lieux ou tu te sens le mieux.

H : Sur un balai pourquoi?

S : Tu vas vite comprendre fais ce que je te dis?

H : D'accord.

S : Allonge toi, ferme les yeux, pense que tu es sur un balai.

H : Oui.

S : Pense à l'air qui ébouriffe tes cheveux, tu voles plus haut que les nuages, tu ne pense à rien hormis au fait que tu voles sur le balai. Reste encore concentré sur cette images jusqu'à ce que je te dise d'arreter.

¼ d'heure après :

S : Stop

H : C'est super mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec l'occlumencie.

S : Lorsque je vais essayer d'entrer dans ton esprit sur cette image quoi que j'essaye de faire, si te concentre bien je ne verrais que cette image, c'Est-ce que l'on appelle le bouclier d'occlumens.

H : D'accord, mais comment tu faisait pour que Voldemort ne s'appercoive pas que tu le bloquait.

S : Ceci est une autre étape que je t'expliquerai quand tu maîtrisera ce que tu viens d'apprendre. Bien maintenant tu vas me parler d'un souvenir qui ne pose pas de difficultés.

H : Pour quoi faire.

S : Pour te rendre la tache plus facile.

H : Un de mes meilleurs souvenirs est quand Hagrid m'a annoncer que j'étais un sorcier.

S : A trois je vais pénétrer dans son esprit, 1 2 et 3.

Les souvenirs défilèrent jusqu'à se fixer sur celui qu'il avait convenu un peu avant, il fallait que Séverus ne le voie pas il se concentra sur l'image le souvenir disparut, Séverus renforça l'attaque, il se concentra encore plus fort, tout à coup, son bouclier se brisa, les souvenirs recommencèrent à défiler, Severus arrêta le sort.

S : C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je vois que tu maîtrise la première partie, tout les soirs avant de t'endormir tu refera des exercices de méditations jusqu'à ce que ton bouclier se mette en place automatiquement à la moindre tentative d'intrusion dans ton esprit.

H : d'accord.

S : Rentrons il se fait tard.

Ce soir là Harry s'endormit le sourire aux levres, c'était vraiment une belle journée , il espérait que des journée comme cela il y en aurait d'autre.


End file.
